


The Heart of Smaug

by KusanoSaku



Series: The Fall and Rise of the House of Durin [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Het, Courtship, Cultural Differences, Cursed Dragon Treasure, Developing Relationship, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Hobbit relationship, Elemental personification, F/M, Fated Romance, Gold Sickness, Implied Relationships, M/M, Maia/Dwarf relationship, Male Slash, Mates, Past Maia/Elf relationship, Past/Present Vala/Maia, Present Vala/Vala relationship, Prophecy, Redemption, Transformation, True Forms, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maia Salmar is twisted into a dragon and becomes Smaug the Abominable. He is given a chance at redemption when he is given a prophecy by an ancestoress of Arwen and Aragorn; Luthien. His attempt to search for his 'heart' leads him to Erebor and unfortunately sends its inhabitants into exile. His world is turned on its axis once more when Nori and Bilbo Baggins enter his lair. His choice changes not only his fate but the future of Middle Earth.</p><p>This is more based on The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey because for plot reasons I'm choosing to keep Azog alive and the Battle of Azanulbizar as a costly defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just as Gandalf’s name in Valinor is Olorin and Sauron’s was Mairon; in this story Smaug was called Salmar in his past and will be often referred to as such. The name Salmar was originally meant for a Maia that served Aule. So I decided that before he was twisted into a dragon and was renamed Smaug; he was a fire Maia in the service of Aule. Hopefully, this will clear up any confusion.
> 
> This is part of the Fall and Rise of House of Durin series, beginning before time began in Arda and progresses through the centuries until it runs parallel with The Thief's fall to grace and the Rejected Cornerstone of Erebor. 
> 
> It took me sometime to realise just who Thorin's mate was and then the entire future of the Durin Royal Line in this series was made clear. I hope you enjoy it

Title: The Heart of Smaug

Pairings: Eventually Smaug/Thorin, Fili/Bilbo, Past Dis/Canonical Husband, Kili/Ori, Balin/Dori, Dwalin/Nori, ect. Implied: Manwe/Varda, Aule/Yavanna, Olorin/Nienna, Vana/Orome, Past Melkor/Mairon [Morgoth/Sauron], Melian/Thingol, Irmo/Este, Ulmo/Sirion [an OC Maia named after a river favoured most by Ulmo in Middle Earth]

* * *

 

Prologue

 

Salmar’s first real memory was the song.

 

He stood among a great host yet knew no names; he did not at the time know what a name was. Only that he was something and that something was named.

 

A great shining being approached him and spoke, “Thy name is Salmar. Thou art a being of Fire. Fire is important for it shapes many things. Thee may call me Eru Illuvatar, thou art one of the Ainur.”

 

Then he was taught something Illuvatar called ‘Music’ and taught a piece he was to sing.

 

Illuvatar approached each of them, they were called Ainur and they were taught their part.

 

While they waited the others introduced themselves.

 

“I am Aule, you are?” another who was taller and not something called ‘fire’ said speaking.

 

“I am…Salmar.” Salmar replied.

 

“Salmar, yes.”

 

Another spirit who glowed as he did, approached and he felt a kinship, “I am Arien.”

 

“Salmar.”

 

Then Eru Illuvatar spoke; “Now we sing. When I point to you sing as I have taught you.”

 

The song was beautiful and something that felt as if it meant sad…

 

Then the song changed and became something that seemed to be discordant.

 

Three times this occurred and the one song became two fighting things.

 

What the word ‘fighting’ meant in full Salmar didn’t know but it seemed to fit the sounds clashing.

 

“I will show you a Great Vision my children, a Wonder that has never been seen."

 

The vision was glorious, Salmar didn’t really remember all that he had sang nor did he know how what he sang affected this vision.

 

“Melkor’s attempts to disrupt the Ainulindale has merely created more beauty, and has made you Ulmo stronger rather then weaker. It has given you a greater kinship to Manwe.”

 

The one called Ulmo replied. "Truly, Water is become now fairer than my heart imagined, neither had my secret thought conceived the snowflake, nor in all my music was contained the falling of the rain. I will seek Manwë, that he and I may make melodies forever to thy delight!'"

 

While fire as Salmar was created as a personification of, was stronger for Melkor’s song he turned from it and stayed close to the first he met besides his Creater: Aule and Arien.

 

Illuvatar waved his mighty hand and the Great Vision vanished.

 

Salmar’s cry of dismay and sorrow was echoed throughout the host save the one called Melkor.

 

Illuvatar spread his hands wide and sang out, “Ea!”

 

And it was…

 

Their music was given great form…

 

“Come Manwe, Ulmo, Melkor, Aule, Orome, Irmo, Namo and Tulkas you will be called the Lords of the Valar and Manwe will lead you. Varda, Yavanna, Vana, Este, Vaire, Nessa and Nienna you shall be called Queens of the Valar and Varda will be your leader.”

 

The one called Melkor was something that felt like it should be named discontent at the naming of Manwe as leader.

 

“The rest of you shall be called Maiar. Those closest to one of the Valar will follow them. You will enter into Ea and will be subjected to the fate that you sang into its creation.”

 

A shimmering grew into the manifestation of their song.

 

“From here my children you enter into this world.”

 

Salmar followed Aule and like Arien stayed at his side.

 

Once the chosen stepped through the portal closed it seemed but the edge still seemed to remain.

 

Immediately Maiar who walked beside them left Aule and stood with Melkor.

 

The one called Manwe was joined by his Valar Aule and the one named Ulmo.

 

They held hands and began to sing.

 

There was nothing, it was empty where they had been sent.

 

Salmar realized that they would be tasked with creating the form of the Great Vision with what they were given.

 

Something called Mountains were raised by the three singers but Melkor’s voice cast them down.

 

Likewise were valleys were twisted into mountains.

 

This pattern continued until Melkor and his companions disappeared.

 

Then Manwe, Aule and Ulmo continued to forge the Earth through their combined power.

 

Finally they stopped and Arda was made real.

 

Varda stepped forward and took Manwe’s hand.

 

Then Yavanna joined Aule and Ulmo was joined by one of the water Maia who had accompanied him whose name Salmar knew not.

 

They looked out upon Arda and saw that despite Melkor’s attempts to subvert it to his own ends that it was good.

 

Salmar could somehow feel the pleasure and pride that Illuvatar had.

 

They had done well…

 

Peace reigned in Arda until the return of Melkor…

 

That was the beginning of something that was war…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ulmo's comment about Rain and Snow is a nearly direct quote from the Silmarillion by the way.
> 
> [I paired off Gandalf and Ulmo despite canonically their having been single]
> 
> I thought you would find the interpretation of the Creation 'Myth' by Tolkien from the POV of one who was there intriguing.
> 
> Salmar is not unintelligent, he is just young and has not learned to understand all of which he has knowledge of that he was given when he was given life. The older he gets and the more he matures the more he will gain a personality.
> 
> Please tell me what you think. I am attempting originality but since I haven't read every Hobbit fic, well I maybe merely reworking something already done without knowing it.
> 
> I will be re-writing the Battle of Five Armies so Thorin will live promise.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for short chapters...

Chapter 1

 

“Awake Smaug.”

 

Smaug felt rage…

 

“You a faithful servant of Aule have fallen. You have joined with his enemy. You are our Greatest work, our finest dragon. Arda will never see the like again. I am Sauron, Lieutenant of Morgoth and Lord of Angband which is where we are at present.”

 

“Sauron?” Smaug asked.

 

“Perhaps, the name Mairon would be more familiar?”

 

“Mairon? Yes I know that name.” Smaug said with a puff of steam.

 

“You live to serve us, that is what you said when you came to join us. It is my Lord Morgoth’s will that you spread fire and destruction wherever you go.” Sauron ordered.

 

This flipping from us to Lord Morgoth was confusing. His mind was muddled…

 

He was unsure why this all felt wrong but he was here and he was an obedient servant he knew that much.

 

Smaug would be as he was told he was made to be: their greatest work and the finest of their dragons.

 

He wasn’t sure what a dragon was but he’d learn…

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

 

Smaug followed Sauron from Angband to Tol-in-Gaurhoth but his master was already working on a new creation: The werewolves.

 

The wolves that were bred that were selected by Morgoth as the finest were made werewolves.

 

Those that were not were made Wargs and were without the intelligence of sorts that Morgoth gave the werewolves.

 

Smaug was only rarely noticed and given instructions.

 

He preferred to lay in the dungeons depths of Tol-in-Gaurhoth where he was closest to the heart of the earth.

 

Then his dark world filled with light, light so bright it almost returned him to himself.

 

“You dragon are lost and will remain lost until you find your heart in Erebor.”

 

Erebor? What was Erebor?

 

Smaug could not touch the elf maiden who put him in mind of Meilan…

 

Who was Meilan?

 

Smaug knew not, it was as a name from a dream only half-remembered upon waking.

 

He heard the shifting deep in the earth and knew that Tol-in-Gaurhoth was falling

 

So he left but found Sauron not, he found a cave and tunneled deep into a mountain and slept.

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

His sleep was disturbed by mining and singing.

 

Songs of the glory of the House of Durin and their home in Erebor…

 

Erebor…

 

The faint memory of the prophecy sat at the forefront of Smaug’s mind as he made his way out of the mountain.

 

He had a lot of strength due to his sleeping and he could hide himself.

 

The more he followed the creatures his master Sauron had called Aule’s folly or Khazad in their tongue, the more he learned.

 

Erebor lay in the Lonely Mountain…

 

It would take some time to reorient himself and to find it.

 

He must find Erebor to find his heart…

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that canonically Smaug willfully killed many of the inhabitants of Erebor but my Smaug did not do so. They did die tragically but he didn't kill them on purpose but they died due to his actions and choices never the less.

Chapter 4

 

 

Erebor…

 

Erebor…

 

Smaug saw Erebor and he knew in his heart he had found what he was seeking. He let out a roar and flame. His wings blotted out part of the sky and his claws cause destruction as he tore stone and spires from the mountain fortress. He tore down the gates and set fire to the trees on the mountain side.

 

He entered the mountain and his sheer size cause damage and screams of terror. The terror feed something inside him and yet it also made him feel something that might be guilt but he forced it down.

 

In his wake short persons ran.

 

Aule’s mistake personified.

 

The rubble crushed many and the objects that burned also caused death, injury and misfortune.

 

This was where he belonged and he would claim it but he must chase its denizens away.

 

A dwarf that one might call venerable was before him, clutching something that glowed like a star.

 

It fell from the dwarf’s hands and he scrambled for it but was dragged away hugging the wall by another.

 

The other almost caught his attention but he was drawn to the masses of gold, jewels and other riches stored here.

 

It was here in this vault that he would make his home.

 

Smaug roared in triumph at his victory.

 

The roar immediately brought screams anew and then all was blessedly silent.

 

The mountain smelled as if he were now alone save for the animals that he might feed on if he so desired.

 

Eventually he would chase the humans at the base of the mountain but for now he was content.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pity yes that that which Smaug was searching for was lost for it escaped right through his claws.
> 
> If he found them then and there then there would be no story.
> 
> Next chapter I will bring in Thorin and how he came to set out on his quest but I wanted to give you Smaug's past first...
> 
> Then we'll see the journey from Ered Luin to Erebor from Thorin's POV. I'll be sure to include Thorin and Smaug's first meeting as well as the aftermath of that. 
> 
> This story will chronicle their life mostly after they truly meet.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last and as promised a Thorin-centric chapter...

Chapter 5

 

The loss of Erebor ate at Thorin, son of Thrain and grandson of Thror the last King Under the Mountain.

 

It grew harder to ignore with each passing year, especially as the Royal House of Durin dwindled. His grandfather Thror and his brother Frerin as well his sister Dis’ One and many of their people were lost at Battle of Azanulbizar.

 

The words spoken by his cousin Dáin II Ironfoot when he stopped Thrain and begged for a retreat from that bloody day echoed over and over in his mind…

 

‘Nay uncle some other power must come before Durin's folk would return to Moria.’

 

Who that power was he knew not…

 

Lost were his ancestor’s ring, the Arkenstone, and Erebor so their people were adrift in the world. Many flocked to Dain in the Iron Mountains after the heavy loss at Battle of Azanulbizar.

 

When Kili, his youngest nephew and second heir came of age he thought once more on Erebor and wondered if reclaiming it was wiser then another failed attempt at Moria.

 

Thorin was a blacksmith like all his people, but a swordsmith by trade and a talented one his old master had said before Erebor fell. He travelled and did specialty work to make money to care for widows and orphans especially his sister and nephews.

 

He was on one such trip mulling over things, even more so since Dis and Dori had approached him about Kili’s fate. Kili as a prince of the Royal Line of Durin was under his authority, Dori’s youngest brother was Kili’s one and a bearer according to their greatest healer Oin and Dis.

 

They wished for a betrothal at least and sought his consent; as they should.

 

Fili had visited many of their people in Ered Luin and even had travelled to the Iron Mountains to visit Dain. Yet his heir never mentioned his One, perhaps like himself his One perished either at the Fall of Erebor or at the battle of Battle of Azanulbizar.

 

He spotted the man on horseback that men called Gandalf the Grey, a wizard who was rumoured to be very wise and gave thoughtful advice.

 

He hailed him and urged his pony forward with his pack pony following behind him. “Gandalf I say! Are you the wizard Gandalf the Grey in truth? The one Khazad-dim call Tharkun?”

 

The man in grey slowed and slowly turned to face him. “Aye I am called in these parts. Tharkun by Khazad-dim and Mithrandir in Gondor. As well as a name in the West that I left behind at the request of a great Lady. Gandalf is the most common and you may call me such.”

 

“I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, and grandson of Thror. I would have a few hours talk with you if you might spare the time for I have much on my mind, and they say you are wise and know more than most of what goes on in the world. Will you hear me and give me your counsel?"”

 

“I always have time for those who need it. You young Khazad look as if you need a willing ear and a pint or two of ale. We’re near Bree and the Prancing Pony boasts a decent meal and ale; well decent enough for hungry, weary travellers at any rate. I’ll supply the meal since I was stopping anyway.”

 

“Mountainless I may be but I am a son of Durin and I don’t need charity.” Thorin grumbled.

 

Gandalf chuckled, “I offer no charity, since I am asking you to share a meal that had you not hailed me I would have eaten alone. I knew Thror and Thrain of old and would like to ask after your people. Of Erebor’s people and Smaug have been on my mind as of late. I believe that Illuvatar himself put us in one another’s path. Perhaps, we might help one another.”

 

Thorin gave in with a shrug accepting the invitation in the spirit in which it was given by saying nothing more and followed the wizard into Bree.

 

He had no love for the creatures that men and elves called Halflings; he thought them as soft and silly; soft as the mud of their home they called The Shire. He tried to avoid them preferring to deal with other Khazad-dim if he could or Men who were easy to understand. He disliked and trusted elves believing that their Ally Thranduil had abandoned them when Smaug attacked for he offered them no assistance in traveling threw Mirkwood or even assistance to reclaim Erebor by attacking Smaug.

 

They were given a table at the Inn of the Prancing Pony as it was called and waited on by a man.

 

“Hullo Gandalf been years since I be seeing you in these parts.”

 

“Usually my business doesn’t give me time to stop if I were near. This time business brought me to your door, a pint of ale for myself and my companion Butterbar.”

 

The innkeeper doffed his cap, “Barliman Butterbur at your service. Any friend of Gandalf is a friend of mine.”

 

Thorin grunted, “Thorin Oakenshield at yours.”

 

Their ale arrived first and after a few swigs Thorin began to lay out his problem…

 

His fear for the future of his people, his worry of a second generation of his family born in exile, his wish to reclaim Erebor, his desire for revenge against Orcs for his grandfather’s death at Battle of Azanulbizar and his grudge against Smaug for chasing them from their home.

 

Gandalf was so silent as he talked he worried that the old man had nodded off bored by his problem.

 

“Fear not, for I sleep not. I merely am pondering these worries of yours. As I said on the road often has the problem of Smaug been in my thoughts. My fear is that dark days will soon befall us. I believe that an Erebor with a Durin as King under the Mountain might turn the tide of the war that I fear is coming.” Gandalf said quietly. “Often I said to myself: I must find some means of dealing with Smaug. But a direct stroke against Dol Guldur is needed still more. Perhaps, aiding you in some small way to reclaim Erebor and strengthen it while I convince the White Council of the great need of an assault on Dol Guldor is what I am needed for.”

 

“I have heard tales and rumours of a darkness growing in Mirkwood.” Thorin shrugged, “That is the problem of Thranduil the shirker.”

 

“If things are as I fear, the originator of that Darkness will soon affect far more then you can imagine. I fear that the time for an Alliance of Eldar, Edan and Khazad is fast approaching; for that to be a possibility a strong Erebor is vital.” Gandalf mused almost to himself.

 

“How would you aid me in accomplishing that? I hoped an assault on Erebor might be successful but I have no wish to commit my people or doom them as my grandfather did in his attempt to retake Moria from the Orcs.” Thorin scowled. “Therein lies my problem, how to retake Erebor and redeem my people from exile without damning us all. Our numbers are so few compared to the time before the Battle of Azanulbizar or even before the coming of Smaug.”

 

“Go back to your people; ask them if they might be interested in retaking Erebor by guile.” Gandalf said lighting his pipe. “I have someone in mind to take part in your quest.”

 

“No men and no elves.” Thorin said briskly, “My business is my own and I’d prefer not to have the likes of them along.”

 

“No men and no elves though I have met my share of honourable ones among both.” Gandalf shrugged as he drew on his pipe.

 

“Who would you recommend?” Thorin scowled, not liking the wizard’s skirting the issue.

 

“The curious son of an old friend,” Gandalf said brightly but offered no more.

 

XoooooX

 

Thorin left Gandalf’s company after breakfast and returned to Ered Luin where he talked through the night with Balin and Dwalin; his advisor and shield brother respectfully.

 

Balin wanted to hear the wizard’s plan for himself before committing, while Dwalin who clearly hadn’t learned the lesson of the Battle of Azanulbizar was for an assault on Erebor.

 

“The Lonely Mountain has been silent for years, decades even.” Thorin glared, “Are the signs and stars clear? Do you think honestly that they are in our favour if we attempt such a think?”

 

Gloin spoke, “Arisa is a seer and she has recently mentioned that the stars say that a great change is coming. That a hero will arise. Fortune is perhaps, on our side.”

 

“Send for her,” Thorin said briskly, “I must here what she has to say.”

 

Gloin left at once.

 

It was sometime before his niece appeared.

 

“You sent for me my lord?” Arisa asked in that airy way of hers.

 

It was strange to think that this dam was his neice by blood so different was she from Khazad of the Royal Line.

 

Thorin nodded, “Tell me what the stars have told you.”

 

“The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for they are mine to watch. Alcarinquë, the Glorious one is in Soronúmë, the Eagle of the West. According to what the Eldar taught us about reading the stars in Arda the chosen one will rise up and lead us. Change is coming, darkness too. The one who will restore us, he who is to return the stars are moving to welcome him but they move slowly. We are a small but still mighty people and we have been blessed. The signs are there Thorin if one will follow the signs.” Arisa said her eyes far away. “You may find help where you least expect it…”

 

Thorin was left with much to consider…

 

XoooooX

 

It was not even a week when Gandalf appeared in Ered Luin, he appeared after a council of many hours with Balin, Gloin, Dis, Fili, Kili and Dwalin.

 

"'Well, what have you got to say?' Thorin asked the wizard as soon as he entered unannounced.

 

"This first,” Gandalf answered taking a seat against a bare wall and lighting his pipe. “Your own ideas are those of a king, Thorin Oakenshield; but your kingdom is gone. If it is to be restored, which I doubt can be accomplished easily, it must be from small beginnings. Far away here, I wonder if you fully realize the strength of a great Dragon. But that is not all: there is a Shadow growing fast in the world far more terrible of which I mentioned in passing before. If left alone they will join forced and will help one another of that I have no doubt. Open war would be quite useless; and anyway it is impossible for you to arrange it. You will have to try something simpler and yet bolder, indeed something one might call desperate.”

 

"You are both vague and disquieting,” Thorin grumbled. “Speak more plainly!”

 

“Well, for one thing,” Gandalf said puffing away on his pipe as if he hadn’t a real stake in this which he wouldn’t since he was a wizard, probably a man but not Khazad,”you will have to go on this quest yourself, and you will have to go secretly. No messengers, heralds, or challenges for you, Thorin Oakenshield. At most you can take with you a few kinsmen or faithful followers. But you will need something more, something unexpected.”

 

“Name it.” his sister Dis said curious.

                                

“One moment!” Gandalf said holding up a hand, “You hope to deal with a Dragon; and he is not only very great, but he is now also old and very cunning. From the beginning of your adventure you must allow for this: his memory, and his sense of smell.”

 

“Naturally,” Balin sniffed, “Khazad-dim have had more dealings with Dragons than most, and you are not instructing the ignorant.”

 

“Very good,” Gandalf replied; “but Thorin’s plans did not seem to me to consider this point. My plan is one of stealth, stealth. Smaug does not lie on his costly bed without dreams, Thorin Oakenshield for he dreams of Khazad-dim! You may be sure that he explores his hall day by day, night by night, until he is sure that no faintest air of a Khazad is near, before he goes to his sleep: his half-sleep, prick-eared for the sound of Khazad-feet.”

 

“You make your stealth sound as difficult and hopeless as any open attack,” Dwalin growled, “Impossibly difficult!”

 

“Yes, it is difficult,”' Gandalf mused. “But not impossibly difficult, or I would not waste my time here. I would say absurdly difficult. So I am going to suggest an absurd solution to the problem. Take a Hobbit with you! Smaug has probably never heard of Hobbits, and he has certainly never smelt them.”

 

“What!” Gloin cried, “One of those simpletons down in the Shire? What use on Arda or under it, could he possibly be? Let him smell as he may, he would never dare to come within smelling distance of the nakedest dragonet new from the shell!'

 

“Now, now,” Gandalf chided, “that is quite unfair. You do not know much about the Shire-folk, Gloin. I suppose you think them simple, because they are generous and do not haggle; and think them timid because you never sell them any weapons for they make their own, they are quite a self-sufficient lot Hobbits. You are mistaken. Anyway, there is one that I have my eye on as a companion for you, Thorin. He is neat-banded and clever, though shrewd, and far from rash. I think he has courage. Great courage, I guess, according to the way of his people. They are, you might say, ‘brave at a pinch.’ You have to put these Hobbits in a tight place before you find out what is in them.”

 

“The test cannot be made,” Thorin snarled. “As far as I have observed, they do all that they can to avoid tight places.”

 

“Quite true,” I said. “They are a very sensible people. But this Hobbit is rather unusual. I think he could be persuaded to go into a tight place. I believe that in his heart he really desires to - to have, as he would put it, an adventure.”

 

“Not at my expense!” Thorin snapped, rising and he began striding about angrily. “This is not advice, it is foolery! I fail to see what any Hobbit good or bad, could do that would repay me for a day's keep, even if he could be persuaded to start.”

 

“Fail to see! You would fail to hear it, more likely,” Gandalf retorted. “Hobbits move without effort more quietly than any Khazad in the world could manage, as though his life depended on it. They are, I suppose, the most soft-footed of all mortal or immortal kindred. You do not seem to have observed that, at any rate, Thorin Oakenshield, as you romped through the Shire, making a noise I may say that the inhabitants could hear a mile away. When I said that you would need stealth, I meant it…” Gandalf seemed to pause before he continued, “professional stealth.”

 

“Professional stealth?” Balin exclaimed, “Do you mean a trained treasure-seeker? Can they still be found?”

 

Gandalf hesitated. “I think so,” he said at last. “For a reward they will go in where you dare not, or at any rate cannot, and get what you desire.”

 

Thorin's eyes glistened as the memories of lost treasures flashed through his mind; “A paid thief, you mean,” he said scornfully. “That might be considered, if the reward was not too high, if Dwalin’s claims can be believed we have a well-skilled thief among us though no proof can he offer. But what has all this to do with one of those villagers? They drink out of clay, and they cannot tell a gem from a bead of glass.”

 

“'I wish you would not always speak so confidently without knowledge,” Gandalf said sharply. “These villagers have lived in the Shire some fourteen hundred years, and they have learned many things in the time. They had dealings with the Elves and with the Khazad-dim, a thousand years before Smaug came to Erebor. None of them are wealthy as your forefathers reckoned it, but you will find some of their dwellings have fairer things in them than you can boast here, Thorin.”

 

Thorin flinched; living in Ered Luin was a sore point with him.

 

Dis’ lips pursed.

 

Dwalin’s fists clenched at his side while Balin glowered.

 

Gandalf went on as if they hadn’t reacted at all, “The Hobbit that I have in mind has ornaments of gold, and eats with silver tools, and drinks wine out of shapely crystal.”

 

“Ah! I see your drift at last,” said Balin. “He is a thief, then? That is why you recommend him?'

 

“A thief?” Gandalf laughed, “Why yes, a professional thief, of course! How else would a Hobbit come by a silver spoon? I will put the thief's mark on his door, and then you will find it.” Then the wizard got up, and said with a warmth that surprised them all, “You must look for that door, Thorin Oakenshield! I am serious. Listen to me, Durin's Folk!”

 

At that moment he seemed wiser; older then time itself, less stooped far more then the mere man Thorin had took him for on the road and something altogether different. He was no man, no elf, no Khazad and something far greater then either of them.

 

Gandalf’s voice firm as if he knew beyond any doubt, “If you persuade this Hobbit to join you, you will succeed. If you do not, you will fail. If you refuse even to try, then I have finished with you. You will get no more advice or help from me until the Shadow falls on you!”

 

Thorin looked at the ‘wizard’ in astonishment, “Strong words! Very well, I will come. Some foresight is on you, if you are not merely crazed.” Admitting what he saw in this Gandalf the Grey was beyond words to explain.

 

The calling to return home was even stronger now.

 

“Good!” Gandalf exclaimed, “But you must come with good will, not merely in the hope of proving me a fool. You must be patient and not easily put off, if neither the courage nor the desire for adventure that I speak of are plain to see at first sight. He will perhaps deny them. He may very well try to back out; but you must not let him.”

 

"Haggling will not help him, if that is what you mean," said Thorin. "I will offer him a fair reward for anything that he recovers, and no more."

 

“There is one other thing,” Gandalf went on; “You must make all your plans and preparations before hand. Get everything ready! Once persuaded he must have no time for second thoughts. You must go straight from the Shire taking him with you on your quest.”

 

“He sounds a very strange creature, this thief of yours,” Fili, his nephew, said thoughtfully, “What is his name, or the one that he uses?”

 

“Hobbits use their real names,” Gandalf said. “The only one that he has is Bilbo Baggins."

 

'"What a name!” Fili laughed.

 

There was something about his heir’s look, the name had struck something, like a hammer on metal when one was in the forge and it rang true.

 

This caused Thorin to frown and his sister Lady Dis to appear thoughtful.

 

“He thinks it very respectable,” Gandalf shrugged, “and it fits well enough; for he is a middle-aged bachelor, and getting a bit odd so his neighbours said. Food and books are perhaps at present his main interest. He keeps a very good larder, I am told, and maybe more than one so in that sense at least you will well entertained.”

 

“That is enough,” Thorin said holding up a hand, “If I had not given my word, I would not come now. I am in no mood to be made a fool of. For I am serious also, deadly serious, and my heart is hot within me.”

 

“Look now, Thorin,” Gandalf said frowning, “April is passing and Spring is here. Make everything ready as soon as you can. I have some business to do, but I shall be back in a week. When I return, if all is in order, I will ride on ahead to prepare the ground. Then we will all visit him together on the following day.”

 

With that the ‘wizard’ vanished through the door and Thorin was left with his council.

 

“You did the right thing brother talking to the wizard Tharkun.”

 

“Kili,” Thorin frowned at his youngest sister’s son, “Ori may join us. If we prove successful well I will grant the request of Dori, son of Stor and your Aman.”

 

Kili gave a cry of joy.

 

Thorin ignored him, “Fili, my heir must join us. Dis I will leave you as my regent in Ered Luin for I trust you to look after our people. Balin, you will travel with me to Dain to ask him if he will assist us.”

 

“Dain will not brother,” Dis spoke up.

 

“Peace, I will ask. It is for the honour of our Line that I do this and I am King of Durin’s Folk even if I am not Lord of Erebor or Khazad-dûm.” Thorin waved her off continuing apace. “Dwalin must come for I will have need of my shield brother. Ori will record our Quest so that our deeds will not go unrecorded. For if we retake Erebor he will be in time both Prince-Consort and Royal Scribe. Where Ori goes I suspect that Dori will as well.”

 

“Might I come Thorin? I was quite young when we were forced to flee Erebor and I wish to reclaim my home for my son to give him back a venerable home.” Gloin asked.

 

“Arisa must stay for I shall need her.” Dis insisted.

 

Gloin nodded, “Gimli is a fine warrior and a true Durin at heart. He will serve you well my lady though he is not yet of age and is serving an apprenticeship as a blacksmith. He greatly desires to serve a second apprenticeship as a mason but we have few nearby.”

 

“I will go; Dis can serve as a healer for our people since she finished her own apprenticeship many score ago.” Oin said speaking for the first time since Gandalf arrived. “You may have need of a healer.”

 

“You may both come if you wish provided that you have your affairs in order here and arrive in time at the appointed place.” Thorin agreed at once, his firm acceptance of Gandalf’s advice might have been shaken if his council were unconvinced of Gandalf’s words.

 

“May I go tell Dori?” Ori, Kili’s One asked.

 

Thorin nodded and the youngest Khazad scurried off at once.

 

Thorin took Balin aside to discuss how to convince Dain to send at least someone with them.

 

He could hear Kili begging Dis to allow him to join since Ori was going while Fili tried to persuade his brother to stay in Ered Luin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf's meeting with Thorin on the road near Bree is based on various manuscripts of the 'Quest of Erebor'. The meeting Gandalf interrupted is based on the scene in one of the versions but it is edited and thus is not exactly what was written by J.R.R. Tolkien but I think has some of the same spirit. 
> 
> I plan to introduce Dain II Ironfoot next chapter, perhaps even Thorin's first impressions of Bilbo but perhaps not...
> 
> Yes I mixed the history related in the first Hobbit Movie with canonical history of Durin's folk after the loss of Erebor and I know that it doesn't fit with Thrain's canon history. I did this not because I don't know his canon history instead I merely took artistic license because I am weaving my own world and history using the wonderful world and characters of J.R.R. Tolkien.
> 
> We'll see won't we? I hope you enjoyed a long chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

It was two days before Thorin could leave with Balin.

 

Just at they were about to leave their home in Ered Luin Gandalf rode in.

 

“You have made haste then?” Gandalf asked?

 

“I wish to ask my cousin if he would assist me.” Thorin said shortly.

 

“You must say nothing of the plan.” Gandalf frowned.

 

“I will tell him of my other plan and ask him if he will assist us in retaking Erebor by force as he did at the Battle of Azanulbizar.”

 

“Which he will no doubt remember went poorly and he lost more axes than he could afford.” Gandalf frowned.

 

“Once he decides that he will not help me, he will think I am going do it different than we will.” Thorin scoffed. “He may see that I must be mad to consider repeating my grandfather’s mistake.”

 

“Very well, then I shall give to you these. I found a very old and tortured Khazad in a dungeon some years ago. He was mad and far too gone to remember who he was but he asked that I give these to his son. I will pass them on to for I believe that you are the proper custodian of these artefacts.” Gandalf pulled out a package wrapped in leaves. “I have told no one that I have these, you are the first to set eyes on them in over three score of years. Open them in private.”

 

Thorin accepted the package, “I will do so.”

 

Then Gandalf rode off once more.

 

Thorin knew that the contents were for his eyes only and chose to place them inside his own cloak ignoring Balin’s queries.

 

XoooooX

 

Reluctantly Thorin and Balin left their weapons at the door of the great hall deep in the Iron hills.

 

Dain had grown queer it seemed, for the Great Hall looked more like a throne room then his cousin had any right to possess.

 

If was as if his cousin believed that he were King of Durin’s folk while he, Fili and Kili still lived.

 

“So cousin,” Dain said boredly, “what boon have you mountainless king come to ask of me? Have you grown so weary that you wish to cast it all away on a foolish endeavour as Thror did? Has gold sickness and discontent driven away what little sense you might still have?”

 

“I have no gold as you well know Dain; you only have what little you earn from mining Iron because there is little wealth left in the Iron Hills.” Thorin retorted.

 

“Insulting a kinsman that you wish to request a boon from is quite wise isn’t it Thorin? Or like your father and Grandfather, do you allow persons like Balin to do your thinking for you? Spend enough time with the likes of Dwalin and Dori who have more muscles then brains and yours will dry up like the grass during a summer without rain.”

 

While Thorin spent little time around Dori he was still fond of his old friend, “You know nothing about Dori; he took leadership in his family and is parent to both his siblings. He’s scrimped and saved to give them a roof over their heads, Fili came home one day and said that Dori wrestled and beat a BEAR because it tried to attack him and Nori.”

 

“What about Dwalin? That overgrown beast is only good for chopping trees.”

 

Balin stiffened but his serene expression belied none of the fury that Thorin would have expected. After all being Dwalin’s elder brother he’d seen the three of them playing together like Ori and Kili always had being of an age.

 

“So has the loss of Erebor eaten away at you like it did Thror and Thrain?”

 

The Khazad that made up his cousin’s counsel laughed.

 

What infuriated Thorin was that Dain had appointed those who had served his grandfather and father before Smaug cast them out.

 

They hadn’t followed them into exile rather they had moved bag and baggage as men would say straight to the Iron Hills where clearly Dain had welcomed them.

 

“Will you talk to me seriously Dain or will you merely keep throwing insults?” Thorin said scathingly.

 

Dain hissed in displeasure and his advisors whispered loudly.

 

“I consulted with persons I trusted, I talked to those who have wisdom and knowledge that I don’t possess. I know my skills and weaknesses for I must work every day to take care of my people. I work for my bread and the bread of the widows and orphans of Azanulbizar. I see the suffering of our people first hand every day; I see how we’ve struggled to make a home for ourselves out of nothing. Yes grandfather’s gold sickness was horrible, yes perhaps we attempted to return to Khazad-dûm before the fullness of time. The time to reclaim Erebor is here, do you stand with me or will you cower in your halls and play at being king?”

 

“Be gone.” Dain sneered, “The Royal Line of Durin is cursed, and they had been abandoned by Mahal. To side with you is to spit in his face,

 

“What happened to honour? Where is the Khazad who stood with us at Azanulbizar?”

 

“No matter, I’ve heard it all before: the stars proclaim they are with us, it is our heritage that we go to reclaim, the might of the Khazad-dim will always prevail. Bah! Be gone Gazani! I will not have the likes of you in my halls.”

 

“Izbad!” Thorin spat and then marched out of the ‘throne room’ grabbing his weapons on his way out.

 

Balin and Thorin immediately left the Iron Hills without as much of a glance back.

 

They had given Dain the impression that they wanted to build an army to retake Erebor by force and yet had given no definite plans as to how to accomplish that. Mostly because they were not given a fair hearing, which in truth mattered little.

 

Dain would be distracted into either building his own army for such an endeavour or plotting how to convince other Khazad from following the royal line of Durin. At least Dain would be busy looking for ways to prevent them from an action that they weren’t taking.

 

They stopped at an inn not far from the Iron Hills but not close enough to be worrisome.

 

They were talking quietly in a loud inn so they didn’t really expect to be overheard.

 

They thrashed out the two plans discussing the wisdom of each, the whys and wherefores that they when weighed together they might succeed or fail.

 

Balin as always gave thoughtful advice.

 

Neither wished to over commit a large force of their people as Thror had done against a greater force. Between Smaug and Azanulbizar they had lost so many good Khazad.

 

The losses of so many mountain kingdoms; Bar-en-Nibin-Noeg, Belegost, Khazad-dûm, Mount Gundabad, Nogrod, Nulukkizd, Grey Mountains and most recently Erebor ate at Thorin. All that remained of their once powerful and proud people kingdoms were the Orocarni and Iron Hills. Settlements like their own in Ered Luin weren’t meant to be permanent; they were merely like the Iron Hills a Lesser mine for things like Iron and coal since the fall of Belegost but nothing that really made a Khazad creative like jewels, silver, Mithril or gold. The halls and mines of Belegost had been flooded

 

Had Mahal abandoned them? Were they being punished for something? Had they allowed their greed to put them on a path he did not approve of? Was Durin’s Bane the first sign of his judgement? All that remained of Durin’s folk’s assets was the  mere holdings of the Iron Hills and the Blue Mountains.

 

He was responsible for regaining some sense of pride in their line, Moria was beyond his reach but perhaps, just perhaps Erebor was within it.

 

They never noticed a plainly dressed Khazad that had overheard their counsel and had taken their words to two others.

 

 


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your Thorin meets Bilbo chapter and the alluded to return of the map and key to Thorin by Gandalf as revealed in Thief's Fall to Grace.

Chapter 7

 

 

Thorin had ridden back to Ered Luin to check things one last time with Dis before he and Balin left. They had arrived to find that the others had all left before they had returned: Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Dori, Ori, Fili and surprisingly Nori. Dis had allowed Kili to go, if only because he had agreed to allow Ori to accompany them.

 

Since he had time to breathe and be alone he opened the leaf wrapped package from Gandalf.

 

He almost couldn’t breathe when he saw what it contained…

 

Not a ring but a key and a map, the key that was given to the heir to the throne upon their official naming as heir when they came of age. His father had it in his possession when Smaug arrived and while Thror lived his father kept it. After the deaths of Frerin and Thror, Thrain had kept the last sigils of power to himself: the map of Erebor, the Key and of course the Ring of Power.

 

When his father had left with only a supposedly trusted adjunct Nar, he had worried for his father was not well. The loss of so many including Thror and Frerin had eaten away at his mind. A part of him that shamed him was almost glad when he heard that his father was gone. For he knew that the madness that had taken his father and grandfather was such that given the choice they would rather have died rather then continue to exist mad. Thrain had comparatively been spoilt and had grown indolent due to his status as heir to the mountain kingdom. His hands no longer worked stone or metal and he busied himself with matters of state. Thorin like Dwalin and Dori had been young, mere months from finishing apprenticeships when they fled the Lonely Mountain. Adjusting to the change was easier for them until for Dori he lost his parents and was left to raise his much younger siblings at a time he should be starting his own family.

 

Thorin had no One, no family beyond Dis and her children. It was too much that Gimli had been born and raised in poverty, yet to allow an heir to be born in squalor instead of in a proper mountain once more would not do.

 

Thorin took out a thong of leather and tied it so the key to Erebor hung from it. if they were successful he would pass it to Fili who would no doubt rule their people in time.

 

Thorin had little hope of a family of his own and all his hopes for their line rest with Fili and Kili as well as any offspring they sired.

 

Thorin added things to his saddlebags that he would need for a far longer journey then just to the Iron Hills adding the map because it would be needed ere long and to part with it would be impossible now that he had them.

 

XoooooX

 

They, Thorin and Balin travelled with less speed to The Shire then they had to the Iron Hills because they had time and spending any time with soft folk such as The Shire’s inhabitants made Thorin’s hardy flesh crawl.

 

They rode without much enthusiasm and spent much of the ride in quite personal deliberation.

 

The sun was quite low in the sky and their stomachs had long since begun to complain for sustenance when they had finally located village that supposedly contained a door marked with the Khazadul symbol for thief.

 

They had left their ponies with an stable lad who said with a grin that he’d take good care of the animals.

 

The two Khazad took up their packs and bedrolls and walked in the direction that they were told that Master Bilbo Baggins of Bag End lived.

 

There was too much farming and the smithy looked small but well-kept the brief glimpse that Thorin had as they passed but it seemed to be quite like a Khazad smithy in its arrangement.

 

They passed a few small houses if that’s what they were built into the hill, they followed the ‘road’ called Bagshot Row until it ended at the largest house they’d seen yet.

 

In the growing twilight they spotted a green door with the Khazadul rune for thief painted on the door in glowing silver-blue the colour of Mithril.

 

They knocked on the door which was surprisingly opened by Kili.

 

“Hullo uncle.” His youngest heir greeted him.

 

Thorin was blasted by the smell of food. “Eating?”

 

“We did try to wait but the food would have gotten cold.” Kili shrugged, “Fili had Ori bring me a plate. Fili said we were to remove our boots, hang up our cloaks and lay our weapons on the table beside the door for we come as guests and not conquerors.”

 

Balin nodded, “Wise, he has learned well.”

 

“Who all is here?” Thorin frowned.

 

“Oin and Gloin arrived not long ago and I showed them the way after they washed up. I arrived first with Fili, Dwalin, Ori, Nori and Dori. Then we had some unexpected guests, they overheard you at an inn near the Iron Hills. Didn’t that wizard mention secrecy?” Kili asked sheepishly.

 

Thorin scowled, “We were careful, we shouldn’t have been overheard given the din at the Inn.”

 

Balin had already removed his weapons, boots and cloak.

 

Kili grinned, “I’ll show you to the washroom if you want to wash up before dinner. You want to do so uncle?”

 

Thorin cuffed the cheeky youth and stripped off his weapons, boots and cloak placing them with the others. “We’ll wash first brat.”

 

The washrooms were rather nice and Thorin wondered just how good of a thief that Gandalf’s hobbit was.

 

Once they had washed up Kili proudly led them to a well-appointed dining room where their comrades as well as a few unfamiliar faces were mostly drinking ale and relaxing.

 

Fili, his heir nodded, “It is good to see you. How did your meeting with Cousin Dain go?”

 

Thorin scowled, “Poorly. He will not agree to give us even one axe. He claims that even if the signs were favourable that it is too dangerous to attempt to retake Erebor. That fool says that this will end as terribly for us as the attempt by my grandfather to take Khazad-dûm. We lost my grandfather Thror, my brother Frerin, Dis’ One and Dori’s father as well as others. He has deemed us Gazani like the homeless refugees of Norgost and Belegost. I deem him izbad, a Khazad lord with low origins.”

 

“If we fall in the attempt it leaves Cousin Dain, leader of the highest ranking line of Durin still in power.” Fili frowned.

 

Kili had entered in Thorin’s wake with his plate, “Thorin said we were all here…”

 

Kili was about to add more to his plate when a well-timed shake of Fili’s head stalled him.

 

Thorin and Balin mostly split what was left between them while Kili gratefully finished what they left.

 

While the food wasn’t quite what they were used to it was at least better then what he had been served over a week since at the Prancing Pony.

 

 “Who are these three?” Thorin glared at the unfamiliar Khazad.

 

“Longbeard exiles from Khazad-dûm, cousins Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. They overheard you talking about a quest that would include free ale.” Fili offered. “Bombur can cook and apparently the other two are skilled with their weapon of choice. I accepted them until you arrived to decide.”

 

Thorin frowned, “We could use all the axes we can get with, since Dain has abandoned us.”

 

“We’re not part of the Royal line and we are not as closely related as many of you.” Bofur began with an awkward bow, “We would be happy to come…if you would accept us Great Thorin Oakenshield.”

 

“As dwarves who came from Khazad-dûm when it fell into darkness, you are welcome.” Thorin frowned, counting the assembled company, “It seems we number thirteen.”

 

The assembled Khazad-dim shivered and winced, thirteen was a fell and unlucky number.

 

His elder heir watched as the hobbit turned to Thorin.

 

“I am merely a Hobbit your majesty,” their shy host started.

 

“Thorin will be fine.” Thorin frowned.

 

The hobbit swallowed, “Thorin then, I’ve always wanted to follow in my mam’s footsteps and travel. If you would allow me…I would like to come.”

 

Thorin sniffed, his impressions of this ‘thief’ were not quite what he had hoped to find, “And what sort of assistance would you offer? Can you fight?”

 

Bilbo sighed, “I can use a bow, mam learned from the elves and even made me a hobbitling-sized bow when I was young. Now I can use her bow but it is a little small for me and I can fashion crude arrows. I can also cook and clean. When we stop I can do washing. I have my mother’s inheritance and her dowry. The Tooks are rich and unless they go on adventures it just sits there. I have some healing skills in manner of the elves. I’m useful in a crisis…I don’t panic.”

 

Fili seemed surprised, this Bilbo was surprisingly shy and stammered a lot but to have him possess the ability to be strong in crisis was a boon. It seemed to agree with Gandalf’s words that they were ‘strong in a pinch’.

 

“Then we shall number fifteen. If our host will allow we will stay two days. We can purchase more supplies and allow our Ponies a rest.” Thorin mused

 

“We only have two ponies.” Bofur shook his head, “One for Bombur and the other for supplies.”

 

Bilbo offered, “Well I am a Took and they keep ponies for trading missions rare though they be. I can send a letter to my cousin, the Thrain and ask to purchase ponies on your behalf. That is if you are in need of them. I would like two myself; one for supplies especially healing and food as well as one to ride but I haven’t learned to ride. I lived here all my life with sporadic visits to my Took kin.”

 

Thorin nodded sharply, “If you feel that they will deal honestly I will allow it. If we are to travel together we will need more ponies then. I know that we will need supply ponies as well as supplies.”

 

“I have plenty of food stored here but it might be wise to buy what we can. If I can join you,” Bilbo smiled shyly, “I will send for my cousin Drogo and his wife Primula of the Brandybucks. They live at Brandy Hall since her father be Master of Buckland. Drogo is a close cousin through his wife who is the daughter of my Aunt Mirabella. I’ll ask them to stay here and watch the house. My neighbours the Gamgees can watch over Bag End until they arrive. Leaving it uninhabited is asking for both trouble and squatters. I’ll leave papers with Gaffer that leaves Bag End temporarily in the hands of Drogo if he can be spared. If he can’t then Gaffer will guard it, the Gamgees are the loyalist hobbits you can find and good hearted. Bell is our best healer, second only to my mam. I believe any daughters she bears will be a healer. They are lately married young but stoat-hearted...”

 

“It is your home to do with as you wish. I left my halls in the capable hands of the Lady Dis.” Thorin nodded. “It was her only requirement to gain her approval to take her sons with me.” That wasn’t entirely true but the hobbit didn’t need to know that.

 

Kili grinned, “I thought she’d make me stay…”

 

“Perhaps, I should have left you so if we fall then we would have someone to carry on the royal line.” Thorin mused.

 

Kili scowled. “You would have taken Ori and I would have been mad.”

 

“Someone must record our deeds men shearfha.” Ori said quietly.

 

Bilbo frowned, “Why does your tongue sound like my own? Many of our words are Elvish but with similar pronunciation as yours. It is harsher…”

 

Thorin scoffed, “I have little time for such foolishness…”

 

When Thorin, Balin and Kili had added the last of their supper to their plates Bilbo scurried off.

 

Fili rose gesturing for Nori and Ori to join him, leaving the elders to enjoy their ale.

 

After the meal he discussed any incidents with Orcs during their travels which wasn’t much after all it was merely a day’s ride from Ered Luin to the Shire and a few hours more from the border of The Shire to this place.

 

It wasn’t quite his tastes but it was more then he had expected then again this skittish thing was a _thief_? If he were going to trust a thief he’d most likely trust that Nori whom Dwalin insisted loudly was a petty Khazad and was an embarrassment to the Line of Durin.

 

He wasn’t xenophobic, but he believed that Thranduil had turned his back on them and broken their age old alliance. No one had wanted to help them, when they were dri

 

He would not invite the Khazad of the Iron Hills to help them rebuild after retaking Erebor, yet he would reach out to the remnants of Nogord and Belegost who still remained in the Blue Mountains despite the destruction of both mountain kingdoms. For they had stood with them at Azanulbizar and had helped them in Ered Luin; not all of them were petty dwarfs like Khîm and Nîm or those that doomed Norgrod. Perhaps, then they might have the strength to retake Mount Gundabad from the Orcs that had retaken it a second time just prior to Smaug’s arrival.

 

It was said that Khîm had laid a curse on a hoard of gold that later doomed both Doriath and Norgrod. Were Khîm responsible, since the House of Durin had always remained firmly free of the taint of being labelled wicked and theirs was the only remaining ruling family that was still in power it was up to Thorin to rally his Kindred. If he could strengthen Erebor, then in time he could colonize other places raising deserving Khazad to positions of authority.

 

Dwalin was a good military leader but he lacked the skill of diplomacy that his brother had in abundance. Gloin had never been touched by gold sickness like Thror, he saw working with money as a profession rather then a hunger. He would be a fine choice to oversee one’s vaults for he was one of the more honourable Khazad that Thorin had ever known. Gloin was a cousin to be sure and the One of his niece; a fine match that his father and Oin had consented to.

 

Gimli was a testament to the strength of their union having been born soon after they were bound together. He had hoped for more but Gimli was the first child since the Battle of Azanulbizar to have been born. Kili, Ori and Gimli were the youngest Khazad they had in Ered Luin; some of their people were upset because only the royal line had children in recent years.

 

Raising young ones in exile was difficult, Khazad-dim were hardy it was true for Mahal made them that way but they craved a home. They craved access to the materials that gave their crafts meaning. Many of the specialty smiths in Ered Luin had little hope of using their skill, like Kili who was a jeweller by trade he could not use his skills without precious metals and jewels.

 

Fili was a musician and that grated.

 

They were both passable smiths but they were far more artistic then he was. He was a swordsmith but it had been years since he had truly designed and crafted a sword. He mostly sharpened tools; while men looked down on Khazad-dim and distrusted them they still acknowledged their skill with metal.

 

Their shy host had since disappeared with Fili, Nori and Ori, then the Khazad returned with desserts.

 

Fili seemed to be intrigued with their host and prospective thief, for he immediately began clearing the platters.

 

Soon after his heir disappeared with dishes from their meal, Gandalf finally arrived.

 

They began discussing matters in earnest then…

 

By the time Fili and their host returned with a crock and bowls, the fat Khazad had fallen asleep and his cousins were silently conversing in _Iglishmêk._

 

Dwalin was discussing tales of their travels with Gloin while Oin stared moodily into his ale mug.

 

“After dessert uncle,” Fili began. “…perhaps you can repair to a place more conducive to discussion. We are weary from our travels but some need rest.”

 

Dori rose, “I can offer little help or advice in this matter. I will yield to Balin who is more learned then myself. I will see that my kin are set to rest. If our hands are needed to prepare rooms our host shall have them. One to look after our greater number is ungracious.”

 

“It isn’t right to have guests work.” Bilbo stammered.

 

Gandalf chuckled, “The stubbornness of dwarrows. Take what is freely given Bilbo and let them help. The sooner all is made ready the sooner we can go to bed.”

  
Bilbo gave in at that advice, “Then Master Fili can help Master Nori with the dishes. Dori can help me prepare rooms.”

 

Bofur rose, “I’d be glad ter help Master Hobbit.”

 

“Ori and Kili will help as well. They can ready the baths.” Fili decided.

 

Kili’s voice had a naughty tone, “Baths?”

 

“Which will be taken separately,” Fili said sternly.

 

Kili said in a petulant voice, “Thorin tell him not to be so mean…”

 

“If he says separately he has good reason.” Thorin said refusing to look up from his dessert or discussion.

 

“The fires beneath the water vats need to be lit after they are filled.” Bilbo stammered, “I usually keep the circles laid with wood but the vats empty.”

 

“Ori is smart.” Fili praised, “He’ll figure out the trick of it.”

 

The young scribe replied at once, “It can’t be too difficult.”

 

After the other Khazad and their host departed to get the baths and bedchambers ready, Gandalf lead them to a library to discuss matters.

 

Once the door was shut, Thorin glared at the wizard, “I think that your hobbit boasts. He can’t be quite as strong is a crisis as you and he claimed. He stutters! He’s nervous and he’d likely run from danger then jump in.”

 

“He will surprise you, his mother travelled all the way to Imladris to request training by Elrond himself. He’s got a dash of Took wildness and all the sturdiness of a Baggins. Bilbo’s quiet of foot, has sharp ears, he cooks, cleans, hunts, healing training and skill with a bow. What more do you want?” Gandalf frowned.

 

“Nerve.” Thorin said sharply.

 

“He has to have nerve,” Gloin said thoughtfully, “he did welcome us into his home, had dinner ready and clearly didn’t know how many to expect but he had enough food for all of us. He has plenty of room and he didn’t throw us out. He wants to come with us and doesn’t need any pushing, bribing or cajoling. I say test him, if he has skill with a bow have Kili challenge him. He claims to have healing training from someone who was trained by Elrond of Rivendell, have Oin question him. He has contacts and offered to intercede with persons who can sell us ponies and supplies. See if he follows through. Whether he is a thief or not well we’ll have to see but he might be exactly what Tharkûn and himself claim.”

 

“Gloin is wise in his advice.” Balin mused. “That would be the wisest course of action. You did say we would stay two days.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Oin, Dwalin and Gloin then excused themselves to see if bedchambers and baths were ready.

 

Thus leaving Gandalf and Balin to talk and argue long into the night…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We vaguely had the appearance of Bofur in the previous chapter. 
> 
> More Durin interaction as well as Thorin's opinion of Bilbo who has yet to really prove his worth.
> 
> Thorin is still wary of Bilbo's desire to join them and the interaction between his heir and the hobbit is not something he's comfortable with.
> 
> Whether he warms up to Bilbo or not is yet to be revealled.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Thorin left his room and encountered Balin, Oin and the Khazad who was proclaimed to be a cook.

 

They made their way towards the smell of coffee.

 

“I have different options for steeping tea. There are the balls for one mug but I have paper that we use for mixing. Sometimes I’ve used cheesecloth.” Bilbo offered, “Especially when using tea as a medium for medicine.”

 

“Did you say medicine boy?” the eldest Khazad asked holding his ear trumpet closer to his ear.

 

After all Gloin had recommended that his brother quiz the hobbit to see if his claims of healing knowledge wasn’t just boastful talk.

 

Bilbo blushed, “Yes. My mam was a healer trained by Master Elrond.”

 

Oin snorted, “Elves. For all their faults their skills at healing aren’t exaggerated. They are keener with grave wounds and poisoning. If you have even a little of their skill you might prove to be worthy of this fool’s quest of Thorin’s.”

 

Thorin glared at the old Healer, “Watch yourself Oin. Cousin or no.”

 

Oin sniffed, “I am far too old to be afeared of you Thorin I knew you in swaddling. It was my master and I who brought you into this world from your mother’s body so don’t you be telling me a thing or two. King you maybe in name but even a healer can restrain a king lawfully for his own good.”

 

Gloin barely restrained a snigger.

 

“Gloin you are not too old for me to put over my knee.” Oin snapped.

 

Bilbo chuckled under his breath much to Thorin’s .

 

Bombur had shuffled to his side, “Buns? My family is awful partial to me buns fer breakfast. I make sweet rolls. It won me wife.”

 

Bilbo smiled, “I’ll just make omelettes with the eggs. You need anything besides flour, eggs and milk?”

 

“Eight eggs, a small bowl of butter, one mug of hot water, eight mugs of flour, half a mug of honey, half a small spoon of salt, one mug of sugar, large spoon of cinnamon, vanilla liquid and milk?” Bombur asked. “Oh and quick yeast if ya’ve got it.”

 

Thorin watched Bilbo fetched all the ingredients housed in the kitchen and set them upon the workspace with a large bowl. “I’ve got to fetch butter, meat and onions from the cellar. Master Fili I would be most grateful if you and master Nori would fetch me tomatoes and peppers from the garden.”

 

Delegation and leadership seemed to be skills that Bilbo had besides cooking.

 

Fili rose grinning. “Anything to help Bilbo I am as ever always at your service.”

 

Again with Fili’s willing assistance, there was something brighter and more hopeful about his heir. Fili was always willing to help Dis, he did as much around the house as he could with her having to care for Kili and Ori until they were weaned.

 

Bilbo flushed again and darted down the stairs calling back, “Master Dori can help you with Tea or Coffee.”

 

Thorin noticed Dori turn red but he was quick to do as Bilbo ordered while Dwalin glared at Nori who stiffened like he’d been stabbed.

 

Something was up with the Ri brothers…he was certain of that.

 

Thorin watched as his Khazad-dim were quick to follow Bilbo’s orders, there was something almost worthy of respect about the Hobbit. Perhaps, he would have to revise his first impression.

 

Dori offered them immediately their usual tea or coffee, Dori had changed.

 

Then again, they all had after the Loss of Erebor.

 

Dori went from a weaver’s apprentice to weaver to parent.

 

Balin rose through the ranks of advisers to become _the_ adviser to the King of Durin’s folk.

 

Dwalin became captain of the guard and obsessed with proving that Nori was a thief…

 

Gloin came of age, was bound to his niece and had sired a son.

 

After giving them all coffee and tea, Dori set about heating more water while the unfamiliar Khazad pulled out plates and silver eating utensils for breakfast.

 

Then Thorin led Kili, Oin and Dwalin out of the kitchen only to encounter Gandalf in the hall.

 

Thorin ignored the wizard as he entered the dining room.

 

Since Kili hadn’t joined them after dinner to discuss matters due to his readying the baths, Thorin informed him about his wish for him to test Bilbo’s boast of being a decent archer.

 

Thorin wasn’t surprised to receive a grin and a promise to do as he was told from Kili who loved to get out of chores and playing with his bow was like a treat.

 

Balin often cooked for Dwalin Thorin knew that so he supposed that Balin had decided to help put the meal on the table.

 

They were famished by the time their party arrived with food, eating utensils and dishes.

 

The meal was rather quiet as breakfast usually was; after the dishes were cleared away Thorin continued the talk from the night before with Gandalf and Oin with Dwalin and Balin joining them when they could.

 

By the time Dwalin arrived they were exchanging travelling tales; incidents with Orcs, where they had observed Elven and human rangers.

 

Dwalin joined them and added his experiences so they had a fuller picture.

 

The five of them discussed matters with the same easy comradeship that Thorin and his advisors had shared since his father and grandfather had passed on leadership.  Gandalf seemed to fit in well with his council and that made things easier…

”Dwalin!” Thorin snapped.  
  
Dwalin blinked at him, “Yes Thorin?”

 

“I asked you if you suffered any injuries while travelling.” Thorin scowled.

 

Dwalin sighed, “We had the expected altercations with Orcs but we had Dori and myself. We guarded the princes well. Prince Kili made his attacks from a tree and Prince Fili was giving him cover. Ori had my war hammer and paired with Nori who had his long-handle mace. Dori’s like an army unto himself and Ori has his strength. If Ori wasn’t such sedentary bookworm then he would be a fine shield brother to Kili. He is skilled with my hammer and not many can wield it.”

 

“Ori was only trained because Dis and I insisted you train them together in at least the rudimentary skills of a warrior. Then when they were fifty-five we had them enter their apprenticeships. A jeweller of all the things my youngest heir is…an archer and a jeweller. While I respect Fili, a musician isn’t quite the trade I wanted my heir to have.” Thorin grumbled.  
  
Balin sighed, “You forget yourself Thorin. Kili is a skilled Arrowsmith as well as a fletcher because he wanted to make his own weapons. Fili created his own duel swords, he maybe a musician but he can make his own weapons the same as his brother. They have their trades but they are skilled smiths in their own right just like their uncle. You are a sword smith but you have been working as blacksmith have you not these last years?” 

“Dori is a weaver yet he is a tinker by trade. The Lady Dis is a healer and has taken up other duties since the fall of Erebor.” Oin chastised, “When we retake our mountain and you are King under it as you should be why does it matter what skills or trades your heirs have? You will be famous throughout our people, hailed as Thorin the Reclaimer.” 

“Yes, Balin has wisdom.” Gandalf said gruffly, “Your heirs are wise in their own way and will no doubt surprise you. They have skills that will come in handy. Having a second healer is always wise. Hobbits are swift of foot and silent as your nephew is no doubt learning since you sent him to test Bilbo’s skill with a bow. If he even has a small amount of his mother’s skills Aüle will have surely blessed you. Perhaps Fili can teach him some swordsmanship. He may have need of it.”

 

Thorin scowled, “I have not agreed that this hobbit may accompany us.” Even if he were slightly intrigued by their host…

 

“Then we shall remain unlucky thirteen.” Gandalf retorted.

“Bah! I do not trust these hobbits. They know nothing of the real world. They live in their peaceful worlds and their borders lay wide open.” Thorin snorted.

 

Gandalf chuckled, “Ah you have never met a Brandybuck Militia member or a Took ranger. They protect the borders. You were observed and allowed entrance to the Shire because I informed them that you were coming and under my protection.”  
  
Balin stroked his beard thoughtfully, “Rangers?”

“The First Thain received his title from the kings of Arnor. They were trained by his rangers as spies and fighters. They no longer report to the King of Arnor but they still keep the training. The Master of Buckland was founded by a previous Thain and he too ensured that his militia was properly trained. They are required to drill as well as serve patrols just as the Tookaborough Rangers do. This area is guarded by the Sheriffs but it is the same. The prospective sheriffs are trained by either the rangers or the militia whichever is scheduled to train new recruits. They are quite selective, not all hopefuls are taken.” Gandalf reprimanded. “Bilbo was once invited to join the Rangers but chose to stay with his mother after his father passed to help her. He is not a layabout lord but rather a master who works along side his men and encourages them by working just as hard.”

“Hmph.” Thorin grumbled, having seen what being a layabout had done to Thror and Thrain he was pleased to find that this hobbit was more like himself and was willing to work.

“We will need farmers and those skilled at such things perhaps despite the distance we can talk some of these hobbits into coming to Erebor in time.” Balin mused.

 

“Perhaps,” Gandalf said dryly. “I still am of the opinion that the map must be looked over by Lord Elrond. If you travel with Bilbo who is his apprentice’s son you will be welcomed.”

 

“I don’t trust elves. Especially after how Thranduil abandoned us and refused to help when Smaug attacked. They wouldn’t even grant us safe passage though their forest. They shut their borders and turned their backs. I have not forgotten.” Thorin spat.

 

“Elrond is not Thranduil and he has never denied assistance when he can give it. Elrond has fought beside dwarves and has learned that they are worthy allies.” Gandalf clenched his fist about his staff, “He can read your map as I cannot. If I knew you would be so stubborn I would not have returned it.”

“That map is my inheritance, it is rightfully mine.” Thorin snarled reaching to his hip for the sword he did not have presently.

 

“Stubbornness of dwarves! You fool that map is just as much your nephews’ birthright as it is yours.” Gandalf tossed back.

 

“It is for their sake that I retake Erebor!” Thorin roared.  
  
”Have you asked them if they want this mountain? Have they ever seen it? They weren’t born there. They don’t see it the way you do. To you five, Dori and Gloin it is home. To Dwarves like Nori, Fili, Kili, Ori and Gimli it is not.” Gandalf snapped. “Nori follows out of loyalty to his brother. Fili follows for love of you. Kili and Ori come because if this company fails they believe that you will deny them the wish of their heart.”   
  
”That damn Nori! He comes for the thrice-cursed dragon’s treasure.” Dwalin spat.

 

“I have met Nori on my travels, he is a far kinder and reliable dwarf then you give him credit for.” Gandalf glared at the warrior, “Tread carefully Dwalin, son of Fundin before you find yourself the one with a lost treasure.”

 

“Ha! Nori will steal something of mine! When he comes for it I will kill him.” Dwalin punched his palm with satisfaction.

 

Gandalf snorted, “You will not have the chance, have you not looked at Nori, son of Stor? He has the face of a soldier going to war who knows he will die. Nori has given up his hope, his desire for life. He has chosen a path that will end with his death. He is going to seek death not treasure. His eyes are empty of life, his heart bereft of hope. He found his One, the one Mahal himself made for him and he recoiled. He is going to the stone; he has all but breathed his last. Nori is already dead and his companions know not.”  
  
Balin, Ori’s mentor frowned, “He has abandoned his One? How can he do so?”

 

“He feels that he will never measure up to them and that they deserve better. A pity because they would prove the greatest weapon Erebor had ever seen. Nori has no future because he will throw it away, the first chance he gets he will seek death either on his blade or an enemy’s. He cares not, such a one is a danger not only to himself but to his companions.” Gandalf sniffed. “A pity that he is only worth that of an axe, when he falls who will mourn? His brothers and his friend, is it a shame that only three perhaps four will mourn him? A dwarf who sacrificed his own honour for his family? As Dis’ favourite of her friend’s children has he ever called for you when he was in trouble? Never. You are all fools, Dwalin most of all. Nori is the strongest of you all, he has faced challenges and dangers you know not and yet you call him weak, a coward and worse for you call him petty.”

 

Dwalin crossed his arms and continued to scowl.

 

“Tell me Oin what happens when a One that is unclaimed dies.” Gandalf asked glaring at each of them in turn.

 

“Of course it is nothing.” Dwalin spat, “If they aren’t recognized, why would it affect their would-be-One?”

 

“Their hearts become stone.” Oin snapped.

 

Thorin blinked, “What? Dori claims his One was my brother Frerin who perished at Azanulbizar.”

 

Oin waved his hand, “Stone chips and splinters, I have known that was a lie for a long time. He must like Nori think he is unworthy, he told that lie to avoid being courted. A Khazad who has outlived their One is rarely courted unless it is necessary. Who would want him? He was an orphan with no powerful relatives; his father died at Azanulbizar, his mother in childbirth and he was left to raise two young dwarflings alone. I withdrew my objection when I learnt he would go so far and that he had the Lady Dis’ support. To sacrifice his own happiness so that his siblings might have some stability was something few would do. I was lucky when I took your niece in Thorin I had a mate who helped rear her. Granted I have lost him since, he did not have my constitution but he did live to see our foster daughter bond and give us a grandchild of sorts. For all my skill we never had a child between us. Gloin’s wife Arisa was a gift and so too is Gimli.”

 

“Dori is the strongest of us all.” Balin mused.

 

“Yes, that strength is in Nori as well. If he felt he had something worth living for he would prove a great weapon and a shield of Erebor.” Gandalf said sharply.

 

“Is his One among us?” Thorin frowned.

 

“Perhaps, yet even you Thorin can’t force them to be Ones if they would rather die.” Gandalf chided.

 

“I was thinking more of helping.” Thorin glared, “Is it Fili?”

 

“No. Fili has found his elsewhere.” Gandalf rose. “I have something I must do.”

 

He disappeared leaving the dwarf council full of debate.

 

Finally, Thorin sent Dwalin after Fili.

 

Kili was excited when he came in. “Uncle that Master Boggins is quite the archer. He’s better than I am. He can fire faster; he didn’t miss a mark and brought down more than I did for I had only one rabbit and one grouse but he had twice that. When he walks even the leaves are silent, Tharkûn was right! I couldn’t hear him and I was walking right next to him. Did you know that hobbits eat six meals? He was going to make a second breakfast! Dori and Fili told him that we only eat three so he said that we could have the rabbits and grouse for lunch instead.”

 

Oin frowned, “How will he travel with us if he is used to eating so much?”

 

Kili shrugged, “He said he’d eat only three with us while we’re here to get used to it. He said he wouldn’t even snack. He’s really serious about coming, won’t you let him join us?”

 

Fili hurried into the dining room where Thorin was still meeting with Balin and Oin.

 

“It seems this hobbit has some skill with a bow.” Thorin scowled at his heir.

 

Kili frowned, “He’s better than me that’s for sure. He brought down more than I did…”

 

“He has graciously opened his home to us and even allowed one of us into his own private rooms to ensure that you had a room Uncle. He has cooked for us without complaint. Bilbo has offered to negotiate with his cousin for the sale of extra ponies as well as for supplies. He even told his uncle he was coming with us no matter what.” Fili frowned.

 

“For this you dally with him?” Dwalin sniffed.

 

Fili scowled, “I do not dally with Bilbo. Have you ever caught me dallying before? Unlike Kili here I have not as you know found my One among our people.”

 

“You haven’t met enough to know.” Balin frowned.

 

Fili snorted, “I have met my One and my Heart found its other half. I am content. I am not the dallying sort. Now was I called here for a specific reason or is this just to pull rank?”

 

Thorin snorted, “He’s won the heart and respect of both my heirs. This hobbit seems to be exactly what he claims, except perhaps for ‘good in a pinch’. That would need testing but can we truly bring such a one with us? What if he turns coward at the first test of danger?”

 

Fili stiffened and crossed his arms leaning back in his chair showing his displeasure but said little.

 

“I think that he is more then he seems.” Balin mused, “A second archer as well as a healer would be wise as we said before. Give him a chance cousin. At any rate the ponies and supplies he offered to help us obtain will be worth much in the long run even if he turns coward.”

 

Thorin sniffed but accepted Balin’s advice. If it went belly up then well he could always say he never truly believed in the hobbit’s worth because he didn’t.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who are reading Rejected Cornerstone and Thief's fall much of this chapter is merely repetition but i wanted to include Thorin's POV. Next chapter should be Ferumbras' arrival and negotiations. We're catching up to Rejected Cornerstone!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

 

The sleep that Thorin achieved that first night in Bag End was troubled and he would remember nothing of substance merely impressions…

 

_“Beloved…”_

 

_Thorin looked around saw only darkness. “Who is there?”_

_“I have been searching for you my Heart. Come, come to Erebor. You are my strength in my weakness, together with the blessing of Illuvatar we will make all thing new. Together we will lead your people into a second golden age.”_

_“Come Thorin Oakenshield, the Reclaimer. We will redeem the Line of Durin together. For your children and grandchildren will be like none Arda has ever seen. We will be called blessed. “_

_“Who are you?” Thorin asked the second voice._

_“So like my king that I am named for him.” The voice called out heartily_

_“We wait for you Thorin. Come quickly but safely to us.”_

_Thorin had never known the emptiness of an unbound Khazad until that point, he’d thrown all he had into feeding the widows and orphans of Azanulbizar. He craved satisfaction of the flesh, the embrace of his One and the joy that his sister had shared with Jili before he fell at Azanulbizar._

_He was even jealous of Kili for having found his One so young and to be so confident that Ori was his everything._

_Then he was embraced by fire but didn’t burn, it felt if he were standing in a forge crafting a sword that would be unrivalled._

_“Come beloved, I wish to look upon you and see what good my masters have wrought.”_

Thorin woke impatient to leave but conscious that they needed supplies and steeds.

 

He grumbled his way through the day, his heart burning in his chest to reach Erebor and too look upon it. He remembered nothing of his dreams, he rarely did but he was conscious of his birthplace’s voice calling him home.

 

As consequence he was rather short with all and the closeness growing between Fili and their host grated.

 

While he wouldn’t name the emotion as jealousy, that was what it was…

 

XoooooX

 

Lunch was interrupted by the sound of shouts, the sound of ponies and a cart.

 

Bilbo rose to his feet, “My cousins from Buckland and the Thain sent someone…”

 

Then he heard a loud knock coming from the direction of the front door. Bilbo and Fili left quickly, in a stunning imitation of Dis to answer it.

 

The two returned soon after with a table leaf and more chairs; two to be exact.

 

After luncheon, Bilbo introduced Ferumbras to Balin and Thorin.

 

“Master Balin and Master Thorin, this is Ferumbras. Ferumbras is the representative sent by the Thane, and is considered his heir.”

 

Ferumbras stepped forward and greeted the two khazads in the proper manner with a firm headbutt and the grasping for forearms. That itself surprised Thorin, who was begrudgingly finding this hobbit to be a more interesting specimen then his cousin, their host.

 

Balin returned the greeting, “A pleasure to meet you. You can negotiate on the Thane’s behalf?”

 

Ferumbras nodded, “Been doing that since he sent me out on trading missions years ago. Cousin Bilbo’s letter mentioned ponies and supplies?”

 

“Yes to begin with. We’d also like to become trading partners once we get settled. Maybe even allow some Hobbits to farm the mountain in exchange for protection. If you have any hobbits interested in blacksmithing we can negotiate apprenticeships.” Balin said politely.

        

“How many ponies would you be wanting?” Ferumbras asked stroking his chin.

 

“Ten if we can get them; mostly to carry supplies but also one for your cousin.” Balin said with a non-committal shrug.

 

Bilbo bowed, “I will leave you three to discuss business. I’ll pay for my own pony my cousin knows I’m good for it. I’ll be in my study if I’m needed. I have business to discuss with my other guests.”

 

Thorin waved them off dismissively; Bilbo’s business had not to do with him it was this cousin that he had business with.

 

Fili bowed, “I will take my leave Uncle. I have things I’d like to discuss with Bilbo’s cousins. Especially, the daughter of the Master of Buckland; she can tell me if any of her people might be interested in farming the mountain.”

 

Thorin nodded sharply, at least while following their host like a puppy Fili still had his mind on proper matters.

 

Fili followed Bilbo and his cousins out of the Dining room

 

The three fell to negotiation; with Thorin sipped what was left of his coffee while letting Balin hash out the negotiations because his right hand had long since proven his worth at such things.

 

Thorin frowned at Dori and the Khazad called Bofur when they entered, “Yes?”

 

Dori swallowed, “We thought you’d be thirsty so we brought some tea.”

 

“Yes of course. Thank you.” Balin said absently.

 

Dori seemed to have expected that, for he said nothing as Bofur followed Dori around holding the tray.

 

Dori set down a teacup and poured the tea, setting a biscuit down on a napkin in front of each person.

 

Just as he was setting Balin’s down, the elder Khazad looked up.

 

Thorin watched as his advisor’s eyes opened wider and there was a spark of recognition in them.

 

Balin blinked, “That’s why you always seem to hover around me.”

 

Dori stumbled back, “Excuse me…”

 

Bofur stepped forward to finish serving tea to them, the young Khazad’s apparent pleasure it was Ferumbras’ turn. “Here you go. Bofur at your service.”

 

Ferumbras looked up, “Why thank you.”

 

Balin started to get up.

 

Bofur held up a hand, “No no, you have work to do no doubt. I’ll look after Master Dori. I’ve got an idea of what is wrong with him. Come find me before you go Master Ferumbras. Maybe you could show me that pub I’ve heard about?”

 

The hobbit blushed, “The Green Dragon? I’ve got plans to stay there a day or so.”

 

Bofur grinned, “Then when you’re done with business maybe we can spend sometime together.”

 

Thorin cleared his throat and returned them to the business at hand, all this flirting and nonsense was getting on his nerves. “You were saying we could only have eight ponies?”

 

Bofur left them to negotiate and probably went to find Dori.

 

Ferumbras coughed, “Yes, eight. While we do raise ponies, we need them for trading missions as well as farming you see. Eight would be the maximum we could spare, and then there is problem of supplies. The longer a journey is and I’m not asking how long because it is none of my business, the more supplies you need.”

 

“Where we are going is none of your concern,” Thorin grumbled.

 

“Concern? It is indeed my concern because you are taking my cousin Bilbo along,” Ferumbras frowned, “We are both the descendents of Gerontious, whom we call Old Took. Bilbo was my grandfather Isumbras’ sister son, he’s family. When his mother died father tried to convince him to move to the Great Smials but he refused. I admire his stubbornness and willing to tell them where to get off. I can imagine that his Baggins family will be highly displeased with his taking off on an adventure but his Took kin will applaud him for it. The Brandybucks will be jealous they hadn’t gotten a chance. I know that my cousin Esmerelda will be jealous and she is to bond to a Brandybuck herself.”

 

“You’re very close you hobbits aren’t you.” Balin mused.

 

“We care about one another in our own ways, I had hoped that Bilbo might give in and join the Tookaborough Rangers or join me on a trading mission after Aunt Belladona died but he asked not.” Ferumbras shrugged.

 

“Perhaps, there is more to this hobbit if he inspires such loyalty.” Thorin muttered.

 

It was sometime before the specifics of how much supplies and what they were to be comprised of were satisfactorily hashed out between Balin and the representative of the Thain.

 

Ferumbras rose, “I will seek out that Khazad Bofur and share a pint of ale with him before I ride back to the Great Smials. I will return as quickly as possible for I sense that you are in a great hurry. Hopefully, I can have it all ready to ride back tomorrow.”

 

“The sooner, the better.” Balin nodded, “we’ve money set aside for such a purpose and though we can’t pay extra at this time for the great service you have given to us and your father, we’ll give the Took colonists first choice of smial location and farms.”

 

Ferumbras took Balin’s forearms in farewell and headbutted him, “In the name of the Thain I thank you and it is a pleasure doing business with Khazad. I hope that this is the first of many mutually beneficial transactions.”  

 

It was more in their favour Thorin thought smugly, Balin had negotiated the better end on their side.

 

Thorin was sure with the addition of the ponies and supplies that their quest would be off to a good start. When it came to planning and preparation at least the hobbit that Gandalf had insisted they take, had at least proven his worth.

 

When it came to orcs and other dangers that would show where he was ‘good in a pinch’ was yet to be proven.

 

 


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Journey to Erebor begins...

Chapter 10

 

By the time Ferumbras arrived, they had been at Bag End two days longer then Thorin had wished but they were far more prepared then they had been when Thorin and Balin had ridden away from their residence in Ered Luin.

 

Because Bilbo’s riding skills weren’t quite ‘satisfactory’, Fili insisted that he ride with him until he was comfortable.

 

Thus they had Bilbo’s two ponies tied by a rope to Fili’s pony.

 

Oin was insistent on taking one of the supply ponies and loading it up with as much of the healing supplies as the Hobbiton’s resident healer could spare as well as some small emergency kits to each supply pony.

 

Dori had claimed to have packed a variety of teas and plenty of coffee for the journey.

 

Thorin wasn’t of they opinion that they’d be shopping or stopping anywhere. He was being pulled in the direction of Erebor more strongly with each waking and sleeping hour.

 

They rode out at dawn, passing through Bree which was almost at the edge of the Shire; which Thorin would be most pleased to see the back off.

 

Bofur was riding beside his heir and the hobbit while Thorin was up front with Gandalf and Balin but he could hear their conversation clearly for the wind carried it to him.

 

“You alright Bilbo?” Bofur asked having ridden up to their right.

 

Bilbo smiled at him, “Yeah. This is as far from home as I’ve been in all my life. I’ll be okay. I really want to come.”

 

Bofur said, “It’s a nice place you all got here; wouldn’t mind coming again.”

 

Bilbo laughed, “You’ve gotten Ferumbras happy, I haven’t seen him so flustered in all my life.”

 

“That Ferumbras is a good-looking kid.” Bofur said quietly.

 

“He’s my age,” Bilbo chuckled, “He’s no kid among hobbits, he’s only fifty.”

 

“That’s a kid.” Bofur’s voice clearly had a frown.

 

“Not when we hit adulthood at thirty-three.” Bilbo replied.

 

 Bofur grinned, “I suppose that would be true.”

 

They were now out of Bree and were not far from the borders of the Shire.

 

They rode for hours.

 

Bombur and Bifur distributed sandwiches that he’d clearly made during the hour that was usually luncheon.

 

XoooooX

 

They rode for hours more until Balin with Thorin’s grudging approval after being lectured by Gandalf and his advisor about pushing too hard sent Nori back to tell their company that they’d decided to call it a night and were going to find a place to camp.

 

It was quite dark and only with a torch lit with flint and pyrite by Gloin more helped them find enough wood for a fire.

 

Fili, Kili and Ori set out to find wood while Nori and Dori found stones for a hearth.

 

Thorin busied himself with tying up the ponies with Dwalin, while Bilbo went to help Bombur presumably with dinner.

 

Their two cooks had some dried meat and a few flasks of water that they poured into an iron pot. They tossed in spices and with the wood that the younger Khazad-dim brought back they quickly build a roaring fire. They had some wrapped biscuits that they warmed in a skillet on the side of the fire and tossed in some vegetables from the packages.

 

Dori put on a pan of water most likely for tea because coffee would only keep them up longer.

 

After all, Thorin thought with a shrug they would be up before dawn anyway.

 

Soon the smell of the stew was making them hungrier.

 

They all brought out cups and bowls to have Bombur ladle the stew into.

 

Bilbo sat beside Fili on a log and blew on his stew for a bit warming his hands.

 

It wasn’t really that cold it was colder in Ered Luin, the farther South they went the warmer it would be but even in summer well without the sun the temperature always dropped Thorin knew from experience.

 

After they’d eaten their fill and the pot was empty Bifur and Bofur went to wash the dishes in the stream before setting them aside.

 

Dwalin volunteered for first watch which was not unusually but much appreciated, Thorin thought.

 

Nori and Dori slept near the packs that had been stacked close to the fire.

 

Fili and Bilbo put their bedrolls together, as did Kili and Ori.

 

Balin had lain his right beside Dori’s which somewhat surprised some of their company.

 

Thorin of course had placed his bedroll close Balin’s.

 

Bombur, Bofur and Bifur had laid theirs together as well.

 

There was a lot of huddling for warmth really.

 

Dwalin added more wood to the fire so it blazed just enough to keep animals away.

 

Gandalf merely leaned against a tree and closed his eyes.

 

Thorin was exhausted but his growing impatience did nothing to keep him from sleep.

 

XoooooX

 

After breakfast Thorin was impatient to leave and after a quick wash they loaded back onto the ponies again and took off with Gandalf and Thorin leading the way.

 

Thorin didn’t really care if he was acting more like he was rushing to meet someone rather then to reclaim a lost home…

 

They travelled for days with each seemingly a repeat of the previous day.

 

XoooooX

 

It was a seemingly normal camp when Bilbo set out with Nori to fetch Ori and Kili who had slipped away no doubt for some privacy by taking the ponies to graze.

 

Thorin had no idea something was wrong until Ori ran in looking mussed.

 

The youngest Khazad fell to his knees gasping, “Troll! Nori said. It’s taken the ponies.”

 

“You left our prince with Nori?” Dwalin snarled.

 

“They ordered me to come back to get help.” Ori protested. “Well Bilbo did and Kili didn’t say not to.”

 

Fili growled, “You left my brother who has no weapon, my One and your own brother alone with Trolls around? What were you doing that allowed Trolls to steal our ponies?”

 

Kili stepped between Fili and Ori, “It was my fault! We got distracted. I won’t have you yelling at Ori.”

 

Dwalin snapped, “What have I told you about leaving your weapons behind? What if the troll had found you instead.”

 

Fili stormed off, “I’m not leaving my One to face a troll alone.”

 

Thorin followed his heir with much of their company following leaving Bombur and Bifur in the camp.

 

They followed the trail of the Troll, it was easy to find really because of the stench.

 

The longer Thorin brooded about Kili’s irresponsibility the more he wished that he’d left him with Dis. Ones were supposed to balance and temper their mates, not join them in being irresponsible.

 

They heard the shocked cries and loud thuds from what must be the trolls.

 

It merely spurred them on faster.

 

To their surprise they heard a Khazad battle cry and found Norri was running between the legs of the one troll left with two knives that clearly bit into the flesh of the trolls who immediately fell.

 

The one that Nori attacked fell into the fire with a yell.

 

Nori’s yell was followed by the shouts of their comrades.

 

Who proceeded to deal with the three fallen trolls, with two blinded and one lamed they were easy to dispatch.

 

Once the trolls were dead Fili was yelling, “Bilbo! Where are you?”

 

Nori smirked, “Up a tree.”

 

Dori was shaking Nori and trying to lecture him about recklessly endangering himself.

 

Thorin spotted Bilbo standing on the closest branch to the ground and waved cheerily, “I’m up here Fili.”

 

Fili let out a sigh of relief, “Thank Mahal. Jump down, I’ll catch you.”

 

Thorin took charge because he was their leader and he needed a distract, he did not want to think about Fili and the hobbit right now, “Kili, Ori free the ponies. Oin look them over for injuries.”

 

Gandalf had ridden off ahead of them on his horse around noon and said he’d join up with them in a few days.

 

“Ori!” Dori turned to yell at the youngest of the Khazad-dim after having finished lecturing Nori for his recklessness.

 

Ori flinched and glared at Nori.

 

Nori ignored him and went to join Fili and Bilbo.

 

Oin was still looking over the ponies after Kili and Ori freed them.

 

Once the ponies were freed Thorin and Dori lectured the younger Khazad about how their indiscretion might have doomed them.

 

It didn’t take long before the two young Khazad were looking quite brow-beaten.

 

“We should return to camp and move the ponies closer.” Dwalin drawled distracting Thorin from his lecture.

 

“I think Ori will sleep between Balin and myself.” Dori said sternly. “Obviously he can’t be trusted.”

 

Ori flinched once more.

 

“Kili will sleep beside me.” Thorin growled. “Things could have been a lot worse. We might have been dinner instead of having dinner.”

 

“Thorin’s pony has a sprain. Some of the ponies have bruises but they’ll be fine. We have extras for a reason.” Oin declared as he joined Thorin, Dori, Kili and Ori.

 

“We better head back before Bombur eats everything.” Bofur advised.

 

The elder Khazad minus Oin each led a pony back.

 

Dori had Ori by the ear while a petulant Kili walked beside Thorin.

 

Fili threw an arm around Nori’s shoulders and the other around Bilbo’s waist. “The heroes of the occasion!” he announced as they entered the camp.

 

Which made their company break out in cheers for their most unlikely heroes; who would have thought that Dwalin and Gandalf’s thieves had both proved their worth by solving the troll problem mostly by themselves?

 

Thorin poured Nori and Bilbo a cup of ale; they had a very meagre amount with them and to be treated with it was high honours indeed because they had earned it.

 

They finally partook of their dinner and then gratefully went to bed.

 

Dwalin as usual took first watch.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was Very long but I cut it in half. I'd like to know what you think of my rendering of the Trolls and the encounter with the orcs will be next chapter. 
> 
> No I didn't involve Azog quite yet but he'll come round eventually.
> 
> As for Smaug he'll be back soon!


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised Orcs plus Rivendell/Imladris!

Chapter 11

 

While breakfast was being made, Dwalin and Gloin announced their intentions to search for the Trolls’ horde.

 

Thorin agreed at once. “Trolls have been known to waylay all sorts of travellers. We might find anything.”

 

So Nori, Fili, Gloin, Dwalin and Bilbo with them to search for the horde…

 

Kili was being made to repack the ponies while Ori was forced to help with breakfast as punishment for their failure to watch the ponies properly. Thorin left Dori to keep an eye on their two miscreants.

 

They followed Nori back to the Trolls’ camp.

 

Nori and Gloin must have had a nose for gold because they found the horde right away. Nori because he was a thief according to Dwalin anyway; while Thorin knew that Gloin was a banker by trade and that was a sign that he had truly become worthy of that title…

 

They hauled everything out of the cave to get a better look at it in the early morning light.

 

They found a pile of weapons, chests of coin and jewels mostly.

 

Thorin fished out a dusty sword. “I’ll take this.” He walked over to cleanish grass and began to wide the dust from the sword.

 

He watched as Fili pulled out a knife, “Here Bilbo, you should have this.”

 

Bilbo blushed, “I’ve got your knife and my bow already.”

 

“Always good to have a second.” Dwalin grumbled.

 

Fili nodded, “Dwalin’s right. I’ll try to teach you how to duel wield if we have time.”

 

Nori picked up a knife as well and tested how sharp it was. “This is all I want.”

 

“What no gold thief?” Dwalin sneered.

 

“Got what I need. Don’t want anything else.” Nori retorted.

 

Balin grabbed a long sword, “I’ll take this. I think it would suit Gandalf, it seems the right size anyway.”

 

Thorin shrugged, “If you like.”

 

He cared not whether their absent wizard who had helped not at all in the skirmish with Trolls received any reward.

 

The blade that Fili had offered their hobbit seemed fair but Thorin had not examined it closely.

 

His own was more then fair, it was perfectly balanced. It was not Khazad-made, it was clearly of Elven smiths but it was a fair blade; the likes of which Thorin had neither made nor seen the like.

 

Gloin and Dwalin filled the chests and shut them.

 

“We’ll bury them right quick.” Gloin announced. “The Earth will cleanse the taint of the Troll.”

 

They all went back to enjoy a mug of coffee and a bowl of gruel before they started began to ride.

 

XoooooX

 

They rode for three hours and had just finished their luncheon on the road when they heard howls in the distance.

 

Dwalin spat, “Wargs.”

 

Thorin scowled. “Where there are Wargs, there are Orcs. Ride!”

 

They urged their ponies on faster.

 

Gandalf appeared beside them seemingly out of nowhere, “Follow me if you want to live!”

 

Thorin grunted but led his company in the wizard’s wake.

 

They rode faster but the sounds of the wargs were still growing louder.

 

Then they heard the sound of horns.

 

“Elves.” Thorin snarled glaring at Gandalf.

 

“Reinforcements.” Gandalf snapped.

 

Balin pulled the sword he’d been wearing on his back when they neared the elves on horseback, “Prepare to fight!” He held out the sword to Gandalf.

 

Gandalf took it and held it up as he whirled around. “Make a stand here. Ori! Bombur take the supply ponies head west.”

 

“Kili arrows.” Thorin barked. Kili would give them cover and it would keep his youngest heir out of harm perhaps.

 

The hobbit turned around and then lashed himself to Fili. “I’ll fire.”

 

Fili nodded, “Cover my back. I can guide the pony with my knees.”

 

This hobbit wasn’t daunted by trolls and didn’t react to orcs? Having never left The Shire before how could he be so fearless?

 

The party made ready for a stand.

 

It was Bilbo’s first real battle for Fili’s sake; Thorin darkly hoped that he could do this.

 

The lead warg let out a spine-chilling howl and went down, flinging its rider into the path of his fellow wargs.

 

Thorin saw that the arrow was crude so it must be one of the hobbit’s.

 

Fili had whirled around and seemed to be running from the warg pack.

 

Kili was firing arrows and giving them cover as well.

 

Both of their archers were aiming for the Orcs’ mounts and staying as far from the Orcs as possible; which meant both his heirs were safer then he was at present Thorin barely registered as he threw himself into the battle.

 

Nori was hurling knife after knife at the oncoming Orcs, the knives seemed to have no end and each landed true. Dwalin’s students were clearly well-trained…

 

Dori had taken Nori’s long-handled Mace and was swinging it like an axe felling Orcs like men cut grain with a scythe.

 

Thorin, Dwalin, Gloin, Balin, Bofur, Oin, Bifur and Gandalf were joined by Elves with swords while Kili and Bilbo were joined by archers who helped them rain arrows down on their foes.

 

It didn’t take long for the wargs and orcs lie dead upon the plain.

 

“A mere scouting party.” One of the elves frowned.

 

“Elladan?” Gandalf asked addressing the speaker.

 

“Yes Gandalf. My father thought that you might be in need of assistance but we merely arrived in time to finish the battle that was already in your favour.” The elf bowed. “Any reason to strike a blow against those who slew our mother when she was already sick with grief and was on her way to the Grey Havens. We have a chosen mission to rid Arda of as many of them as we can.”

 

“Every axe counts in a battle.” Fili said politely. “Bilbo and Kili wouldn’t have taken out as many of our enemy without your assistance.”

 

“You have the look of a Durin.” The matching face to the one called Elladan said.

 

“Fili, son of Jili. Heir of Thorin Oakenshield.” His heir said raising an empty fist in greeting.

 

“Elrohir, son of Elrond. We were told to invite you to Rivendell if we came upon you.” The elf returned the gesture.

 

Thorin scowled.

 

“Your assistance was greatly appreciated.” Balin said gruffly.

 

“It was wonderful to work together like in the stories father used to tell us of the Great Alliances when we were young.” Elladan said proudly. “He would tell us of Khazad heroes like Azaghâl who fought the dragon Glaurung. He also told us about the skill of Nogrod before it fell; of smiths Gamil Zirak and Telchar.”

 

“Those were mere Broadbeams.” Dwalin snorted.

 

“Wasn’t your great-grandfather Dain killed by a cold-drake? I never heard the entire story but surely like Azaghâl he went down fighting.” Elrohir asked excitedly.

 

“Of course,” Thorin said pompously, “just like his son Thror died in battle against Azog.”

 

Gandalf was irritating smug as the two parties rode together in the direction of Imladris.

 

Thorin hadn’t refused the sons of Elrond’s invitation though he had refused Gandalf’s advice. They had proven their worth and it would be rude to ignore their invitation. They would be safer among the elves then sleeping a night on the plains where they might be attacked by more orcs during the night.

 

Cutting through the territory of Elrond in peace would cut days out of their journey. If Elrond sent his own sons and heirs, then he must be in agreement with Gandalf about the need for a strong Erebor.

 

While he distrusted elves, at least these sons of Elrond have proven their worth…

 

They followed the Elven Rangers across the plains to the Fords of Bruinen.

 

They rode along a path that followed the course of the river gently sloping until it came level with the falls.

 

The falls were an awe-inspiring sight; they seemed to be created more then natural. As they rode by them it felt like they passed through something, what had seemed like just hills, mountain slopes and trees gave way to what seemed to be a delicately constructed village with gazebos, balconies and clearly Elven architecture.

 

Bilbo gasped.

 

“Is something wrong?” Fili called back worried.

 

“It’s just more then I imagined.” Bilbo said in awe.

 

“More what laddie?” Balin asked.

 

“More everything, mother’s stories just didn’t do it justice.”

 

“You’re a hobbit aren’t you? The only hobbit to grace our home was Lady Belladonna Took. You’re her son then?” one of the Elven twins asked.

 

“Yes Bilbo Baggins, son of Bungo and Belladonna Baggins.” Bilbo said swiftly.

 

“You’re a long way from home Master Baggin. Elrohir, son of Elrond.” The elf said. “Did she teach you archery?”

 

“Mam’s bow be a wee bit short but I’ve grown accustom to it.” Bilbo shrugged. “It was made by the Lady Arwen.”

 

“Lady Arwen has ruled Imladris since our mother’s departure.” Elrohir said with a warm smile. “She would be glad to meet the son of Belladonna.”

 

“Would Lord Elrond be at home? I’ve wanted to meet my mother’s teacher for many years.” Bilbo asked hopefully.

 

“Yes, he rarely leaves unless very pressing business calls him forth.” The elf replied.

 

They were nearing the city by now.

 

They had no sooner approached the very edge of the city then simply dressed Elves appeared.

 

Their Elven companions leapt from their steeds and tossed their reins into their comrades’ hands.

 

The other twin bowed, “Welcome travellers to Imladris, the Last Homely House East of the Sea. Come and be welcome.”

 

A tall dark-haired lady with starry eyes approached, “I am Lady Arwen Undomiel of Rivendell, Daughter of Elrond.” 

 

“Thorin Oakenshield, Lord of the House of Durin. These are my nephews Fili and Kili.” Thorin said begrudgingly.

 

“Balin, son of Fundin.”

 

“Dwalin, brother of Balin and son of Fundin.”

 

“Oin and Gloin, sons of Groin.

 

“Dori, Nori and Ori, sons of Stor.”

 

Their other companion Bofur introduced himself and his cousins.

 

“My father is awaiting Gandalf and Thorin Oakenshield in the rotunda. I am to show our guests hospitality; you might say I am my father’s hostess.” Arwen said politely.

 

Bilbo was exceedingly excited and once Fili helped him down he entwined their fingers and looked around like an excited hobbit child at a party.

 

They immediately unloaded their personal belongings and slung them over their shoulders then their ponies were led away.

 

“You are a hobbit are you not?” Arwen asked with a smile.

 

“This is Belladonna’s son sister.” Elrohir replied.

 

Arwen glowed, taking his hands in her, “How is Bella? Is she well?”

 

Bilbo’s face fell.

 

The elf maiden searched his face, “The gift to man has claimed her and she is in Mandos’ hall.”

 

Bilbo nodded.

 

“Well out of friendship I greet you. We welcome all who come in friendship or seeking aid.” Arwen said, “I will show you your rooms and baths while your leaders meet with my father.”

 

Bilbo and his Khazad companions followed Lady Arwen into the village.

 

Arwen led them into a very open building that had no window panes or outer doors really.

 

Thorin and Bali followed Gandalf and the twin sons of Elrond to the meeting place with the Lord of Imladris.

 

Despite being convinced of the protections that Rivendell no doubt possessed the ‘rotunda’ was far too open in Thorin’s opinion. There were no solid walls of stone to sit or stand before.

 

Balin held up an empty fist in greeting to their host, “We thank you for the foresight of sending your sons and their fellow rangers. Were it not for their timely assistance, we may have been overrun by the orc scouts.”

 

“It was at Gandalf’s advice that I sent them.” Elrond said gravely. “I am always wiling to give assistance to those who need it. The world has grown darker since the fall of Erebor. Like Gandalf, I am of the belief that a strong Erebor will help much in the dark days that are to come. I will gladly offer what assistance I can, be it my sons’ bow and blade, the protection of Imladris for the night or safe passage through my valley.”

 

“While I don’t think much of elves,” Thorin grumbled, “I would prefer an alliance of sorts with you then Thranduil.”

 

Elrond sighed, “Thranduil has spent too much time among his charges and they have little respect for Khazad-dim. Thranduil has spent little time with your kin; I have fought along side of them during many battles and learnt to respect them. I am still young compared to persons like Cìrdan and Galadriel. I am more easily able to adapt to change. I have raised my sons to respect all of the three kindred for the blood of the Eldar and the Edain run through their veins. There will come a time when another Alliance of Elves, Men and Khazad too must be forged. While I would prefer that someone far older and wiser stand as leader of the elves, I fear that it will be I that does so. If Illuvatar wills it and the Line of Durin once more King under the Mountain, will you stand with us?”

 

Thorin was thoughtful, “If I am King under the Mountain and our axes are called for unlike Dain we will come with as great a force as we can spare.”

 

“Then you Thorin, son of Thrain are well met. Gandalf mentioned another matter for which I might assist you.” Elrond said taking a seat and gesturing for them all to join him.

 

Thorin scowled at the wizard, “There is the matter of the map which is my inheritance.”

 

“What sort of assistance might I offer? Gandalf wasn’t specific, he claimed that must come from you.”

 

“It’s the matter of some writing upon the map.” Thorin said reluctantly. “Neither Balin nor Gandalf seemed to be able to read it.”

 

“Might I make an attempt?” Elrond asked dryly.

 

The quiet request did more to gain Thorin’s assent then all of Gandalf’s vehement insistence had. He reached into his clock and withdrew the leaf-wrapped map. The key had been pulled above his clothes during the skirmish and Thorin had marked it not.

 

“The Heir’s key…” Balin breathed, “I haven’t seen it since Thrain used it.”

 

Thorin blinked, “What?”

 

“I was with Thrain when Smaug attacked.” Balin admitted, “He led us out a passage. I would not be able to find it again for I marked it not as we fled. He ordered me to follow. I would have returned for you and Thror but he compelled me to obey.”

 

“A passage?” Thorin frowned. “What passage?”

 

He had bodily dragged his raving grandfather from the treasury out the main gates after chasing him into the treasury after Smaug had attacked. The Arkenstone was supposedly a symbol of their right to rule but Thorin wondered if it was in truth cursed. Yet he wanted to possess it as well…

 

“Your ancestors built it into the mountain in case they needed to flee. The key was given to the heir to the kingship when he was named heir. I believe he had a map as well.” Balin admitted thoughtful.

 

Thorin unwrapped the map and unrolled it. “Is this the map?”

 

“Yes!” Balin exclaimed, “See?” he pointed. “There, that is the passage. I remember it now! That is the package that Gandalf gave you before we went to visit Dain.”

 

Thorin nodded, “it is.”

 

“Then we are quite fortunate.”

 

“I see what it is you could not read. Those are moon runes. They were clearly written by Celebrimbor. He was a great friend of the Line of Durin.” Elrond announced. “He was close to a Khazad named Narvi, together they forged the Doors of Khazad-dûm.”

 

Gandalf mused. “Is it possible that they were mates?”

 

Elrond looked affronted, “A Khazad and a Eldar? Celebrimbor repudiated his own father Curufin and his uncle Celegorm thus was not expelled of Nargothrond. However he was in Eregion in the Second Age, if he were close in that fashion which I doubt, it would explain why he chose to gift rings to the Khazad-dim Lords.”

 

“He did.” Thorin said sternly, “For he gave a ring to my ancestor Durin VI. He claimed to have granted a master ring to a Khazad yet he never told Durin who had that ring.”

 

“What ring was that?” Elrond frowned.

 

“The Ring of Earth.” Thorin glared, “Celebrimbor claimed to have forged four rings alone, the finest of his creations and he called them Narya, Nenya, Vilya and Ceminya. He counselled Durin the fourth of that name to guard his ring and to only pass it to his successor upon his death bed. Father told me the story of the grandfather’s ring and promised in time it would come to me. I believed it lost like this map and the key.”

 

“The ring is lost, seized by the very being who likely cursed its bearer to suffer from an insatiable hunger for gold. Aüle made you too strong to be as malleable as the Edain though you lack the wisdom of the Eldar. A good thing for a Khazad lord to become like the ringwraiths who fell to the power of their rings would be unthinkable.” Gandalf frowned.

 

“If the fourth could be found…” Elrond mused.

 

“Think not on it, the three are well-guarded and the One is lost. If it is found it must be destroyed at once for it is far too dangerous and cunning. It dooms all its would-be-masters. You yourself counselled Isildur to cast it into the fires of Orodruin from whence it was forged.” Gandalf said sternly.

 

“If a fourth were untainted,” Elrond continued, “It might prove useful.”

 

“Then if Sauron recovers that which is lost do you think its bearer would be wise enough to do as you and the others did? Would they remove it or would they become as attached to it as their kin did and be driven mad?” Gandalf roared.

 

The wizard had once more taken the glowing form that Thorin had glimpsed once, he swallowed, “The runes Elrond?”

 

“Oh those, they say that the map was made by Celebrimbor, son of Curufin and grandson of Fëanor. That when the moon is full, then the words hidden will be revealed; moon runes were created by the sons of Finwë in Valinor during the Years of the Trees. Luckily for you tomorrow night is a full moon.”

 

“It was, yet it was not Doomed Fëanor that created moon runes but rather Finarfin, the father of Galadriel who rules the Noldar of Aman. Yet they were originally called Telperion Runes for the silver light of that Tree would reveal all. Since the Moon was created from a single remaining flower of Telperion, it is likely that they would still be made visible by the light of the same.”

 

“I suppose he taught it to Celebrimbor,” Elrond nodded. “I doubt the fashioning of the moon would have changed their purpose and he was just as creative as his grandfather.”

 

“His grandmother Nerdanel and his great-grandfather Mahtan were quite skilled; Nerdanel the Wise was a sculptor while Mahtan Aulendur was one of Aüle’s finest students. He lamented having taught Fëanor metalwork because of the use of his teaching to forge armour and weapons. Despite being a descendant of Fëanor, perhaps because Celebrimdor took after Nerdanel and Mahtan, for his own works were for peaceful means rather then war. Nor was he involved in any of the deeds the Oath of Fëanor.” Gandalf said tiredly.

 

“Did he not take it? It is not said that the grandson of Fëanor took it, merely that his sons did. Nor did his brothers or their children for the Lady Galadriel was never bound by it though she followed her kin to this lands.” Elrond said rising as his daughter approached there conference. “What sword is that?”

 

Thorin glanced at his side, “I found it in a troll’s horde.”

 

“You are quite the wonder Thorin son of Thrain. A map made by Celebrimbor and if you will let me see this sword of yours,” Elrond said as his eyes swept the sword.

 

Thorin reluctantly unsheathed it and held it out, “I am a swordsmith by trade and I have not seen such a wonder.”

 

Elrond accepted the sword and traced the runes with his finger. “Orcrist called The Tooth of Dragon, crafted by Maeglin for Ecthelion of the Fountains. It is said that it sliced a thousand orc necks in his hand. It had a sister sword called Glamdring forged too by Maeglin for his uncle Turgon, the King of Gondolin.”

 

“What sword is this?” Gandalf asked unsheathing the sword Balin had taken from the Trolls horde and given him before the skirmish with the orcs.

 

Elrond nearly dropped Thorin’s sword, “Glamdring, the Foe-Hammer as I live and breathe. I thought never to see it again. It was believed lost when Gondolin fell, perhaps one of the Dragons Scatha the Worm who was killed by King Fram of Rohan.”

 

“Who seized treasure rightfully belonging to Khazad-dim and denied them their share or Khazad-made treasures.” Thorin spat.

 

“For which he paid the ultimate price for his sending as legend says of Scatha’s teeth as their share of treasure resulted in his death at the hands of Durin’s folk for we Longbeards controlled the Ered Mithrin forever until the coming of the Orcs of Angmar.” Balin said speaking up.

 

“Then perhaps, they fell into the hands of Khazad-dim at some point and have returned to the hand of their leader. Orcrist is a fine blade and would serve such a one as Thorin well. Perhaps, The Tooth of the Dragon might come in handy…” Elrond mused. “Fore-Hammer will suit you Gandalf, both are said to glow in the presence of orcs and other fell creatures.”

 

“Father,” Arwen said with a bow, “our guests might like to wash before our supper.”

 

Elrond nodded, “Yes daughter, it is well. Thank you for reminding me of propriety, Arwen Lady of Imladris will escort you to your rooms and fetch you for supper.”

 

Thorin held up his fist in greeting, “Well met Elrond.”

 

“You are likewise well met Thorin, son of Thrain. May you always enjoy the friendship of Elrond, son of Eärendil and his sons Elladan and Elrohir.”

 

“May you always remain in friendship with the Line of Durin.” Thorin said, finding Lord Elrond to be a far more interesting and pleasant elf then his memories of Thranduil.

 

Then they were led off by the Elf female who escorted them to their rooms and showed them the pitchers of hot water and soap that had been laid in the rooms for their use.

 

Thorin thanked her as he would have Dis, for they were clearly holding the same authority despite being different races.

 

“You are welcome in these halls Thorin, son of Thrain.” The Elven lady bowed with spread skirts.

 

Then she was gone on silent feet leaving Thorin alone in a room.

 

He hadn’t seen one so welcoming since his lost days as a Prince of Erebor...

 

 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

  
For all his stolen riches, Smaug’s heart was cold and empty.  
  
Decades he’d slept away since claiming Erebor for himself.  
  
Melian’s daughter Lùthien, he knew that’s who the prophetess was.   
  
Knowing who spoke the words was quite different then interpreting them…  
  
His heart was still ‘missing’ since he had yet to find it.  
  
Every day that he woke, he sniffed searching for the smell of any other in his lair but was greeted by no change.   
  
As he fell back into ‘sleep’ his heart called out, “Come home! Come home to Erebor!”

  
XoooooX

  
“Come home! Come home to Erebor!”  
  
Thorin was walking in his dreams, dressed in travelling clothes. The voice caught his heart; the timber of it sent a wave of eagerness and lust through him.  
  
“Who are you?” Thorin called back.  
  
“Come my One, come son of Mahal, come Heir of Durin. The Hand of Mahal is waiting…”  
  
Thorin knew the way he was going was right by the tug in his chest. It was as if a hook was in his heart and reeling him in towards Erebor.

  
XoooooX

  
Every day they stayed in Imladris was a day that they weren’t closer to Erebor…  
  
It made Thorin more brusque and snappish but more so to his companions then his host and Elrond’s subjects due to their tentative alliance.  
  
Finally, the night of the mid spring full moon arrived and Elrond took him to the place he read moon runes.  
  
The map was reluctantly handed over Lord Elrond; only the greatest need would cause Thorin to part with it even for a short time.  
  
The map was placed on a moon dial; time crawled slowly until a beam of moonlight shone brightly on the map. Immediately it began to glow with blue runes.   
  
“Hmmm…” Elrond said as he read the Map, “Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole.”  
  
“Durin’s day? That is when the last moon of Autumn and the sun are in the sky together is it not?” Gandalf mused.   
  
“Durin’s Day, is the first day of the Khazad-dim' New Year, which has always been the first day of the last moon of Autumn on the threshold of Winter.” Balin nodded.  
  
“Which means we can’t claim Erebor until after spring!” Thorin fumed, “None of the Khazad of Ered Luin would travel in winter.”  
  
“Patience my Lord,” Balin said delicately, “We will succeed, if we will follow the signs. We came here so that Elrond could read the moon runes for us; I hope he will consent to teach the most intelligent of my apprentices how to do so, so that such knowledge is not lost again.”  
  
Elrond nodded, “It would be wise to train your people to read your treasures properly.”  
  
“You will have to move on soon, the White Counsel is coming. The dire need of the success of your mission will necessitate that you leave on a moments notice. I am only a lowly member and it would be unlucky if you were barred by the Counsel from continuing.”  
  
Thorin growled.  
  
“I will give you all the aid I can, Gandalf and I are of one mind in this subject; there must be a strong Erebor in the coming Dark Days.” Elrond promised.”  
  
Reluctantly, Thorin and Balin returned to their beds only to be woke before dawn by Nori.  
  
  



	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

  
  
Thorin was woken by a voice calling out, “Thorin?”  
  
Immediately Thorin was up and reaching for his sword.  
  
“Stay, I have a message from Tharkun. We must be far by sunrise.” Nori whispered.  
  
Thorin scowled, “I see. Gandalf mentioned that might be the case some day soon yesterday. I’ll be out presently.”  
  
Nori bowed, “Understood sir.”  
  
Their resident ‘thief’ had obviously picked his bedchamber’s lock, making Thorin at least partially aware of Nori’s talents…  
  
Thorin dressed in his travelling clothes and slung his bag over his shoulder, his blue cloak nearly black in the pre-dawn darkness.   
  
As he left his room he heard Balin calling for Dwalin to wake, his old friend and shield brother would be a bigger headache then usual having been woken abruptly. Dori was also ordering Kili to get up…  
  
Trusting them to see to the younger company Thorin made his way outside to verify that Nori had done as he said by packing the ponies.  
  
The strange Khazad was true to his word, so Thorin sat back to wake on his company to slip out of the House of Elrond….

  
XoooooX

  
His nephew Fili lifted Bilbo into the saddle and then climbed behind him; one hand holding the reins to his pony and the other arm was wrapped around Bilbo’s waist.  
  
They were mounted up, with supply ponies tied to their saddle horns and they road away from the place that had been their resting place for the last week.  
  
To their surprise two horses appeared out of the darkness.  
  
“Who goes there?” Thorin hissed.  
  
“Elrohir and Elladan, sons of Elrond. We have been charged to escort you from Imladris to Mirkwood on Ranger paths.” Elrohir said softly.  
  
“Very well.” Thorin grumbled. “We’ll follow.”  
  
The Elven ranger twins leaned close to their horses’ necks and with gentle kicks spurred them forward.  
  
With Thorin’s Company following their lead out of the Valley.   
  
Thorin noticed that Bilbo fell asleep but Fili stayed awake no doubt to make sure that Bilbo stayed safe.  
  
Kili though immature did the same, letting Ori ride with him so his brother stayed safe despite how tired he was…  
  
Dori and Balin, ever vigilant rode together.  
  
His shield brother Dwalin glowered more darkly then usual but thankfully rode on in silence…  
  
Absently, Thorin wondered just how long they had to ride before breakfast…  
  
  



	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I swore I wrote this already. Anyway here is Thorin's side of the flight from Imladris and from the Moria Orcs.

Chapter 14  
  
They rode on, spurned to faster paces as the fingers of dawn spread across the sky.  
  
Elladan slowly rode back to through the company handing them leaf-wrapped packages. “Elven travel bread.”  
  
The Khazad looked at the packages warily but they were hungry and cooking was not an option.  
  
Thorin had of course heard of lembas but it was never taken or in truth sold, it must be granted. The later would spoil it for some reason…  
  
Thorin was only agreeable to eating more elf food because these two had been pleasant and proved trustworthy for elves. Besides they clearly didn’t have time to cook…  
  
The longer they rode the darker the sky became, there was a powerful storm brewing.  
  
Elladan strode through the company a second time and gave them more lembas, which they ate less warily.  
  
By noon, they reached the Misty Mountains.  
  
“Your ponies can’t carry you.” Elrohir yelled over the wind. “You’ll have to walk and guide them. The path is too steep. It’s meant to be walked not ridden. It will prevent us from being followed and the weather should cover us, hiding our scent.”  
  
Grumbling, the Khazad all dismounted.  
  
“Send Elrohir and Nori ahead uncle to lead us.” Fili advised.  
  
“Bofir and Elladan can bring up the rear.” Elrohir smirked.  
  
“Fair enough.” Thorin grumbled.  
  
Nori was like a mountain goat, but given his habit of jumping rooftop to rooftop it wasn’t a surprise.  
  
Having an Elven ranger at either end of their party made perfect sense to Nori. The icy growing in his heart hadn’t blinded him from seeing a connection growing between Elladan and Bofir, likely being Elladan’s twin it was logical that Elrohir had seen it too.  
  
The ponies were skittish and frightened, only Elven and Khazad strength kept them from falling off the narrow path or running off in terror.  
  
The deeper they went into the grey mountains the stronger the storm seemed to be, as if they were walking into it’s heart rather then away from it.  
  
Then a large lighting charged boulder crashed into the mountain above them, letting rocks rain down.  
  
Then Elladan shouted something Thorin didn’t quite understand.  
  
Ori and Balin blinked.  
  
Behind him Thorin heard Fili ask,  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Storm Giants.” Bilbo gasped. “The Storm Giants, they’re fighting.”  
  
“They’re a myth,” Fili stammered.  
  
Then something hit the mountain…  
  
Fili screamed, “Bilbo!”  
  
“FILI!” Bilbo cried out.  
  
Thorin’s company watched in horror as one third of them disappeared.  
  
Elladan yelled, “Cut the packs! Loosen the ponies! They’ll go mad if we keep them. The horses will look after them. They know the paths.”  
  
As terrible an idea as it was, the loss of a third of their company including Bilbo spurred them into action.  
  
Nori yelled, “Kili’s down! Dori! Ori’s gone!” he had watched in fascinated horror as rocks fell striking Kili and Ori as well as knocking Ori, Bombur, Bofur and Bilbo off the path. Dwalin had lept off the path lunging for Ori before disappearing into the dark.  
  
Thorin’s heart twisted, Mahal…  
  
Ori loss would be painful for Kili but not Dwalin too…  
  
The loss of his shield brother and an injury to his nephew made Thorin wonder if Dain had cursed them…  
  
Dori who had been at near the back of their party striped his pony and ran past a shell-shocked Nori, nimbly making his way over the steep but narrow path with his back against the mountain. His face was drenched covered in a mixture of rain and tears. “I’ll carry the prince. Mahal protect Ori!”  
  
His childhood companion had always been strong as a bear but to see Dori push his own sorrow at the loss of his baby brother to take care of Kili made Thorin feel a little guilt for not being as kind to Ori as a future consort deserved.  
  
The ponies and horses had to leap the missing portion of the path, but what little remained was wide enough for a two-legged being to shuffle across. A Khazad could do so tolerably well while an elf who possess long but narrow feet rather then short stubby ones crossed the span in three strides.  
  
When they counted their companions once all had crossed the narrowed place, they discovered, they had lost Bombur, Bofur, Kili, Bilbo and Dwalin.  
  
Nori was clearly distraught; as childish and cruel that Ori could be, his youngest brother was still important to him. As for Dwalin, not only was he Thorin’s shield brother, he was also Nori’s one.  
  
Balin grasped Dori’s hand, helping him across.  
  
Numb with cold and fear for his one, Fili joined Nori in carrying their fallen supplies and together the old friends struggled on into the storm.  
  
Elladan and Bifur helped one another as well.  
  
The decimated company trudged along, hoping for the best but fearing the worst.  
  
Ori gone…  
  
Bilbo…  
  
Bombur…  
  
Bofur…  
  
The most painful of all…  
  
Dwalin…  
  
Dwalin was gone…  
  
His shield brother had likely perished in their storm because he fell off the Misty Mountains.  
  
No one could survive falling from the high ranger paths of the Misty Mountains…  
  
Nori carried as much as he could, while he lacked the great strength that Dori and Ori had, he still had more then most.  
  
Dori had Kili while carrying many of their supplies, twice as much as most of them but he was supported by Bali, his One.  
  
Oin and Gloin had Oin and Bilbo’s healing supplies split between them.  
  
Crushed by the lost of their own Ones, Nori and Fili gravitated to one another.  
  
Nori may have begun at the front but with Ori, Dwalin and Bilbo gone, he had drifted closer to the middle.  
  
Or had Fili moved towards the front of what was left of their company…?  
  
The Ones to the princes of the House of Durin were lost…  
  
How could Fili recover from this?  
  
Not only had he grown into his role as Thorin’s heir in truth since Bilbo was found to be his One. There had been something so alive in his nephew compared to his memories of years previous since they had arrived at Bag End…  
  
Prior to that, Fili had believed that his One had died in the same battle as his sire.  
  
Fili who led with his heart as much as his intellect, who would have reign as a musician king, he was more of a natural diplomat then his predecessor to the position of heir but no general.  
  
Kili was young, but Thorin dare not guess what the loss of Ori would do to his heir.  
  
Spoilt though Ori was and young, Thorin would not have wished him gone even it would have saved himself from having to think about a yet another Generation born in poverty.  
  
Dwalin had leapt by choice not for Bilbo but for Ori, probably because he was closer to Ori when he fell.  
  
His shield brother had died trying to save the One of his youngest heir, yet Thorin believed that Dwalin would have done such a thing for him.  
  
Then Elrohir selected Nori to join him in searching out a cave or at least an overhang dry enough to allow Oin to examine Kili.  
  
The loss of their Ones would take the light out of his nephews…  
  
As foolish as it might be, Thorin silently prayed to Mahal to bring Fili and Kili’s Ones back to them.  
  
Ten minutes after Elrohir and Nori went scouting ahead, the younger elf twin appeared.  
  
“Ori found safe but injured. Dwalin, Bombur and Bofur captured by Orcs. Bilbo went to scout for a possible rescue.” Elrohir reported in a shout over the wind.  
  
Dori let out a sharp cry of gladness while Balin hugged him.  
  
“Led us.” Oin barked.  
  
Thorin felt no need to tell their healer to mind his place.  
  
The health of Bilbo and Ori were paramount in his thoughts for they would be the bearers of the Royal Durins that would inherit the Kingship.  
  
Ten minutes after being rejoined by Elrohir, Thorin’s company arrived at the cave where Dwalin and two others of their company were captured.  
  
Fili snatched up the note from Bilbo and held it to his heart.  
  
Oin gestured for Dori to lay Kili down beside Ori, after a quick exam Oin agreed that Bilbo had treated Kili’s unofficially betrothed consort-to-be appropriately and gave a similar treatment for Kili for they shared the same injuries.  
  
Meanwhile, the Elven twins used Elrohir’s rope and Elladan’s bedroll to create a sort of contraption to carry both Kili and Ori from this place safely.  
  
Their healer and his brother Gloin were all that they could spare if they hoped to effect a rescue even with diminished numbers…  
  
Thankfully, Ori and Kili were slight enough that together they equalled the weight of someone like Dwalin so they were relatively easy to remove from this place.  
  
Elrohir told Gloin the safest, easiest place to set up a camp and when it might be safe enough to light a fire.  
  
Then Ori and Kili were as safe as possible despite their injuries…  
  
The rest of the company waited…

  
XooooooX  


Most nervously staying as close to the path and as far from the interior of the cave so not to join Dwalin, Bombur and Bofur in captivity.  
  
Without Bilbo’s return with news, they could not hope to plan a rescue.  
  
They were not even sure which crack was the door that Bilbo had referred to in his note.  
  
They dare not explore too much for fear of setting off any alarm that would alert the Orcs to their presents so they congregated where Ori had been found.  
  
The longer they waited, they the more impatient Thorin became…  
  
Bofir who was Bofur’s elder brother and Bombur’s cousin was usually silent since he had lost the power of speech thanks to the Orc axe stuck in his forehead. Yet, his hands were even remarkably silent, well still.  
  
Elladan’s quiet nature seemed perfect and he stayed close to Bofir…  
  
Balin had been silent since Dwalin had leapt after Ori, but the two of them spent much of their time watching Nori and whispering.  
  
Finally, Fili snapped…  
  
“We should have gone already! It’s been too long!” Fili said sharply. “Bilbo must have gotten captured!”  
  
Nori was silent and pensive the same as Dori, his old childhood friend. Given that both Kili and Ori were injured it was understandable that they would be worried.  
  
Especially with his and Dori’s old friend Dwalin captured.  
  
“The foolish halfling should have waited for us!” Thorin growled, “No doubt, it was his fault they were captured!”  
  
“Oh?” Nori’s voice was soft and hard all at once, his voice cut not unlike his knives “Just who was it who saved the ponies your majesty? An accused thief and your hired burglar! I think if Bilbo went to look around he learned something. I bet the lad’s come back to tell us something. I think I can hear his breathing.”  
  
Thorin’s ears were sharp but not as sharp as Nori’s, it took some time to hear.  
  
heard Bilbo choke.  
  
“Bilbo? Bilbo are you there?” Fili whispered.  
  
“Yes?” Bilbo sheathed his knife and scurried over to them out of the shadows, throwing his arms around Fili. “You’re safe! I was worried you’d be captured too! I tried to find them but I got lost and just made my way back. I encountered the strangest creature and only just escaped. I know how the goblins surprised us though. I think the mud I’m covered in and the fact that I’m not a known creature will help me here. I tried to get in by another way, I can’t open their backdoor by myself.”  
  
No one else had seen Bilbo appear out of thin air…  
  
Something about that made Nori uneasy…  
  
“Thank Mahal you’re safe. We’re all filthy so it matters not. Maybe Dori can help? He can wrestle a bear and win, perhaps he can open this backdoor of theirs?” Fili said into his hair as he held him tightly.  
  
“We need all of us and Dwalin is a friend of old as well as Thorin’s shield brother, otherwise I’d leave him to rot.” Dori scowled, “It wouldn’t be fair to leave Bombur or Bofur because of him. I’ll do my best.”  
  
Nori flinched, he felt guilty about the loss of Dori’s friendship with Dwalin who was Balin’s younger brother.  
  
“We can hid our scents and we’re very good at tracking Orcs. We’ll go with Bilbo if Master Dori can open the door. Though Nori might be of some assistance. The rest should stay and be ready to help us when we come back. Setting up traps and planning an ambush.” Elrohir said sternly.  
  
“Why should we listen to you elf?” Thorin grumbled.  
  
“We’re older then you and we’ve been hunting orcs since they murdered our mother.” Elladan said sharply. “We’re lighter of foot and silent, you have master Balin and yourself to plan traps and make battle plans. Four is faster then all.”  
     
Fili swallowed, “They’re right uncle. We’re wasting time arguing. The sooner they go, the sooner we can run.” Before he let go of Bilbo he reached behind him for Kili’s arrows and then he dropped them in Bilbo’s empty quiver, they would do his One more good then Kili right now…  
  
“Fine!” Thorin snapped. “Dori open the door that the halfling speaks of!”  
  
But Dori had already gone following the drag marks heading for back of the cave, feeling around for the crack of said door. Upon finding it, he used his great strength and shoved hard.  
  
‘It moved, thank Mahal,’ Thorin thought, ‘it moved.’  
  
Then again, he had little doubt that there was anything Dori couldn’t do when it came to a test of strength…  
  
After all, he had grown up with both Dwalin and Dori’s physical strength, Dori’s was primarily used for acts of physical prowess while Dwalin’s were primarily used with in regards to weapons.  
  
Together with Elrohir, Elladan and Bilbo, Nori headed to the back of the cave.  
  
It had opened just enough for slim persons to slip through…  
  
Nori being far skinnier then a Khazad ought to be got in easily, and the Elven twins too.  
  
Bilbo having being on a sort of diet due to adventuring got in by sucking in his formerly slight paunch of a belly.  
  
Dori went to tug the door closed and hissed, “How shall I know to open it again?”  
  
“An owl!” Elrohir whispered, “Listen for an owl!”  
  
Thorin cleared his throat, “Oin and Gloin left with both of our injured. So we number only five with the elves off with Nori and the halfling to find and hopefully rescue Dwalin, Bombur and Bofur…”  
  
Fili’s momentary lapse into silence was disrupted.  
  
Using only rope and blankets, their Elven companions had made a hammock-like stretcher that could bear both Kili and Ori. Terrible the weather might be but keeping their injured companions on the doorstep to Orc territory was too dangerous so following Elrohir’s directions Oin and Gloin had left bearing their youngest Khazad. Thus leaving the rest of their company to wait for Bilbo’s return with news.  
  
“His name is Bilbo uncle.” Fili scowled.  
  
“That has little bearing on our situation. We’re cold, wet and we’re carrying more then we had to before we had to let the ponies and horses go.” Balin chided.  
  
“Any ideas for traps?” Dori asked. “A battle plan?”  
  
“Most traps our companions might also trip.” Balin scowled.  
  
Fili inwardly groaned, for all Balin’s wisdom and Thorin’s leadership, they were not much better off then hey had been when Bilbo, Nori and the elves left.  
  
He wondered how they were coming along…  
  
Had they found Dwalin and the others yet?  
  
And they sat down to wait yet again…

  
XooooooX

  
It seemed like ages before they heard the hooting of an owl and Dori began to reopen the door.  
  
To their surprise, Bilbo flew threw the opening portal of stone.  
  
Then it opened surprisingly faster this time the first time Dori opened the crack, the bear-strong Khazad nearly stumbled from the force of his pulling and it seemed that considerable force had been used from the opposite.  
  
The second to emerge was Elrohir with Bombur who didn’t stop as he continued running out of the cave.  
  
Smugly, the middle Ri brother darted through and kept running, so to their awe he ran right out of the cave, he ran not only from the Orcs but from Dwalin as well. Had Nori helped open the crack? That was surprising, wasn’t Nori the weak brother?  
  
Nori didn’t wait for the others; rather then the appearance of a coward, Nori looked more like a determined messenger. Since Thorin also wanted to let Oin know the extent of the injuries of their rescued party members and he was the fastest now that he was unburdened…  
  
Nori also seemed to have good aim with Khazad as he did with his knives, since Fili snatched the halfling out the air just inches off the ground with the sort of precision that he likely learned from catching various weapons from Dwalin.  
  
Only Dwalin was a devious enough weapons master to teach his students to snatch weapons safely out of air.  
  
Of course catching a flying person was far more difficult then a slim weapon.  
  
Thorin was momentarily impressed by his elder heir’s prowess.  
  
Bilbo crawled up on Fili’s back gasping, “Run! For the love of Illuvatar run! Thorin, Gandalf said as soon as they’re through come behind and watch our flank.” Gasping, Bilbo clung to Fili but not too tight that his mate couldn’t breathe…  
  
“Go Fili!” Thorin barked.  
  
Fili ran like a hare from a fox, tearing out of the cave and sprinting down the path in the direction that Oin and Gloin had take Ori and Kili.  
  
Balin frowned, “Why didn’t Nori go back for Dwalin?”  
  
Dori chuckled, “He’s run ahead to tell Oin how injured they are. I’ll wager my silver coming-of-age beads on it.”  
  
Then Dwalin stumbled through the crack collapsing at Dori’s feet…  
  
Dori and Balin exchanged a look with similar silent communication to Dís and her fallen One Jili; Balin gave Dori a sharp nod.  
  
They each took an arm and Dori hissed, “Keep your feet off the ground and hold onto us.”  
  
Thorin waved them on, “Go. Get Dwalin to Oin!”  
  
“Can’t leave Thorin.” Dwalin said just before passing out on them.  
  
Behind them were Bofir and Elladan, with the later carrying Bofur who likewise seemed to have fainted.  
  
Elrohir still carrying Bombur had been the second to exit the crack but likely both Nori and Fili were ahead of them so Dori merely had to keep at least one of him in his sights.  
  
Between two Elven Rangers, Dori felt that they would reach wherever it was that Elrohir sent Oin with Ori.  
  
They heard Orc shouts and screams as well as Dori’s grunting as he tried to pull the door shut but it was slower then when he’d opened it.  
  
Before it was shut, Gandalf ran out of the crack momentarily seeming as thin as parchment and momentarily faint like moonlight touching the shadows.  
  
“Fly you fool!” Gandalf said before running.  
  
Rather then verbally taking offence at the wizard’s choice of words, Thorin ran his weapon still clutched in his iron grip.  
  
Gandalf’s sword Glamdring was also out while his staff was clutched in his opposite hand.  
  
Having gone through military training as well as a king’s education when he was a young one in Erebor, Thorin had no trouble running with his sword.  
  
Thorin ran following Gandalf’s clattering footsteps.  
  
The storm giants were still fighting but it was his training from his youth that spurred Thorin on and the pull to Erebor as well as his desire not to be shown up by a wizard.  
  
They ran, tearing down the mountain path finally they found themselves running through the softer ground of a mountain forest.  
  
The shouts of Orcs and the rattle of their dread weapons mingled with the sound of their iron-shod feet hitting stone was brought to them on the wind  
  
Gloin waved at them when they emerged from the dense trees and joined them as they ran past his post as lookout and guide.  
  
“All party members accounted for?” Gandalf barked at Gloin.  
  
His youngest cousin nodded, “All followed my directions to Oin with the exception of Nori.”  
  
It didn’t take long to reach the fire where Thorin was pleased to find that his company were packed and ready to run.  
  
“Enjoyed your rest?” Gandalf snorted and without waiting for a reply barked, “Good! Now run! The sun is coming but they are still behind us and angry!”  
  
They ran on and on, farther then any sane person could run…  
  
It wasn’t until the sun was blazing and it was light all around that Gandalf called a halt.  
  
“Lembas Elladan if you and Elrohir haven’t lost your supply.”  
  
They had thankfully stopped beside a stream…  
  
The Elven twins handed them the same Elven food they had yesterday as they crossed the mountains.  
  
Had it really been yesterday that they left Imladris? Thorin wondered.  
  
They were all sore and half dead with hunger and exhaustion.  
  
They drank from the stream after eating and everyone refilled their flasks with fresh water.  
  
“Sleep, the Orcs can’t stand the sun. I’ll wake you at dusk.” Gandalf said kindly after his brisk almost rude speech after emerging from the crack. “They’ll come after us all the angrier…it is terrible luck that we stumbled across the Orcs of Moria and angered their chieftain…”  
  
“Mahal help us all, our quest must be doomed.” Dwalin grumbled, “For Azog the Defiler still lives.”  
  
Thorin growled, grabbing Dwalin by his shredded shirt’s laces, “Tell me you’re lying Dwalin! Azog must be dead!”  
  
“I saw him myself Thorin. Azog will chase us; he hates your kind as much as you hate his. He hates your and your line the most and were he to know that he was chasing you he would follow you to the ends of the earth I’m afraid. Rest now while you can.” Gandalf advised.  
  
Nori was clearly tired from running, wearing Dwalin’s pack, that he’d left in the cave when they’d gone to rescue the Captives and Dori had thought best to save. How the so-called thief had managed to flitch it Thorin had no idea.  
  
Thorin watched as Nori limped up to Oin and spoke.  
  
“He’ll need to change and you’ll need a second pair of hands to clean his wounds.”  
  
“The elves have the others to treat.” Oin grumbled. “I’ll look after my cousin. Where is Bilbo?”  
  
Nori gestured tiredly, “Fell asleep eating. I know not what adventure he had but he’s exhausted.”  
  
“You can help. You good with a knife for more then killing boy?” Oin asked.  
  
Nori nodded.  
  
“Good.” Oin said gruffly.  
  
Thorin was surprised that Dwalin didn’t argue against Nori’s help.  
  
Usually his shield brother had little to say that was pleasant about Dori’s middle younger brother…  
  
Now he was likely too tired and in pain to argue foolishly about help, Dwalin’s back was a mess. The orcs had flogged his skin raw and nearly to the bone.  
  
“Take his clothes off, I’ll return with soaproot.” Oin said sharply. “After he’s clean, we’ll bandage his wounds and you can help dress him.”  
  
Thorin watched as Nori flushed, “Yes Healer.”  
  
Nori then pulled a knife from his hip, and Dwalin looked as if he felt no fear even when the flat of blade touched his skin.  
  
Dwalin seemed as if he was surprisingly aroused but that was short-lived because of the pain of his wounds.  
  
Nori was sacrificing his sleep to help Dwalin and Thorin wasn’t sure quite why…  
  
Even if he was suspicious that Gandalf had implied that they were important to one another, possibly Ones. Which wouldn’t end well, Dwalin hated Nori…  
  
Soon Dwalin was as naked as the day he was birthed…  
  
Nori crouched and slipped under Dwalin’s arm and slowly stood supporting the elder Khazad, “Come on, let’s get you in the water.”  
  
Dwalin was helped to a small pool, downstream from where the Company had drunk.  
  
Where his shield brother was lowered into the water with surprising strength, yet Nori seemed not to get wet…  
  
Trusting Nori to look after his friend and sometime lover was difficult but Dwalin was never his and if Nori was his One, there really wasn’t much point in jealousy even if it seemed that everyone was pairing up.  
  
Thorin didn’t bother really putting out his bedroll, he lay down and rest his head on a log.  
  
Sleep wouldn’t come easy not with the reality of Azog being alive.  
  
“Sleep!” Gandalf barked at them.  
  
Thorin glared at the wizard.  
  
“You’ve been up more then a day and spent much of that running or riding. Your body needs rest. You can’t protect them if you don’t sleep.” Gandalf chided.  
  
Thorin reluctantly closed his eyes.  
  
Sleep would be resistant.  
  
A hand covered his forehead.  
  
“Sleep king. Every night is one night closer to Erebor…”  
  
Sleep was like a warm blanket pulling him in and under…  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates to Rejected Cornerstone and Thief's Fall are close to being finished...they should be up in a day or so.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

Haunting dreams that wrenched Thorin’s heart as well as pulling him tighter towards Erebor made him both grateful to be awake and sorrow-filled at the same time.

 

Balin snickering with Dori of all things waked Thorin…

 

Balin having a living One was a surprise, having it be his old childhood friend was a shock. Their relationship made them seem decades younger oddly enough…

 

Thorin silently observed as Nori spun to find Balin and Dori giggling, the wanderer scowled at them, “Be quiet both of you.”

 

Balin snorted, “Dwalin’s all but throwing himself at you and you’re going to pretend you don’t want that? You two are the worst example of stubborn Khazad I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Nori helped save you from Goblins Dwalin and he helped treat your wounds. Even after how you’ve treated him since he came of age, he still was willing to be kind and gentle with you. As for you Nori, Dwalin falls off a cliff and you reveal to the entire Company just what he is to you. If Dwalin figured it out, I wish you every happiness. So are you going to remove your objections to Kili tying himself to Ori Dwalin?” Dori smirked.

 

“Of course I do not have the same objections as before.” Dwalin scowled. “He came to save me and made sure that Fili’s One wasn’t left behind. What do you mean that he exposed who I am to him after I jumped after Ori?” Dwalin blanched, “Do you mean we’re Ones?”

 

Nori stormed to his feet, “ _Dori word in ear I want!”_ he spoke in Erebor _Iglishmêk_.

 

Dori sighed, “I have no secrets from my One, you have secrets from him.”

 

Balin frowned, “I see no reason why you should be wary of me. To me our family comes before Thorin, Erebor or the law.”

 

Thorin knew that Balin meant that not that he would betray either of those for his family but he would put his duty to his family first.

 

“Times are not so good,” Nori snapped, “I have no reason to believe that someone like me deserves any rights. I have no desire to amend my previous plan. I will see you all to Erebor, where Ori is to be officially betrothed to Kili. Once they are so, then I shall leave you all for good.”

 

“So you would abandon your One after you have begun to bond? Fool!” Óin sneered making Nori jump.

 

“I have done nothing of the sort.” Nori said sharply.

 

“What with washing him and tending his wounds? I’m surprised Balin hasn’t guessed your secret. I did, yesterday clarified it for me. You’re just like Salun.” Óin said with a sad, but fond look in his eye.

 

Salun? Wasn’t that Óin’s female-bodied male lover?

 

Balin stared at Nori and then started to chuckle, “I suppose that does make sense then, especially as to why Dori was so uneasy about revealing a secret about someone he was close to. I don’t see any trouble as the Head of Dwalin’s family that would prevent me from giving consent. Besides as large as he is and his build, Dwalin defies norms and is a bearer.”

 

Nori openly gaped, “Dwalin? A bearer? You must be joking…”

 

Óin sighed, “Have you not wondered, why for all my healing skills, neither Salun or I conceived? Or why we were so quick to take Arisa to our hearts?”

 

Nori gasped, “Salun was like me?”

 

“In both body and tastes, I suspect, yet he was allowed to bond to me legally. Why should you be refused the same?” Óin shrugged.

 

“But the loss of Erebor changed this…” Nori muttered.

 

“To change that law would violate the very heart of Erebor by grieving Mahal and shaming Durin. It would be as cruel and as foolish as forbidding the bonding of all male couples. Thorin could not violate that law without insulting Salun’s memory as well as offending myself, Arisa, Gloin, Balin and the House of Ri. You are no scandal Nori, son of Ari and Stor.

 

Thorin knew as short as they were on bearers, Thorin was suspicious that more sires had perished at the Battle that took his grandfather and slowly drove his father mad. Few Ones had be claimed since the loss of Erebor and only five dwarflings had been born to his knowledge; Nori, Fili, Kili, Ori and Gimli. It was possible that some escaped his ears though…

 

Dwalin scowled, “Would someone please explain this? I hate being the only one with no clue to what you are referring to.”

 

Dwalin had always been slow to realise things if they weren’t related to war or fighting unless they were explicitly stated…

 

Óin smirked, “Do you believe Nori to be male?”

 

Dwalin glared, “What sort of a question is that? Of course he is!”

 

“Finally sunk your claws into them Nori?” Ori snapped.

 

Ori’s vehemence surprised Thorin, he wasn’t pleased at how Kili’s tentatively betrothed One was handling this situation…

 

Nori flinched, “I have done no such thing. If these respected Elders will not condemn me, why should you?”

 

Ori glared, “If isn’t your thievery that dishonours us but your dress.”

 

Nori snapped, “I began dressing this way to feed you!”

 

“I never asked you to!”

 

“I couldn’t have bought you all of those gifts, nor could Dori have afforded your apprenticeship.”

 

“I liked you so much more before I knew what you were!”

 

“Ori, stop.” Kili begged.

 

“Dori had a One all the time and Nori is a female, they are nothing but liars. You forgave them, how could you do that?” Ori hissed.

 

Dwalin blinked, “Nori’s a what?”

 

“He’s a female pretended to be a male.” Ori grumbled.

 

Nori sagged, “I hope you’re happy now Ori, because I think you have exposed your current state of being too immature to be consort.”

 

Kili flinched, “Will you be retracting your consent Dori?”

 

Balin scowled, “Your ages and maturity were considered when this was discussed. It was hoped that Ori’s maturity would temper your excesses. However, it seems that you need to be the dominant half and you must learn when Erebor comes before your own heart. Your One cannot be allowed to act in such a manner publicly, when we reclaim our mountain our people will look to your family to give us a glimpse of what stability is. Ori cannot be allowed to voice such opinions publicly, no matter if he does not agree with the law. You can’t pressure Kili to want such a law retracted or broken.”

 

Dori looked away, “My own previous dislike of this was more of my embarrassment and worry about what would happen if it became known. I was wrong; persons older and wiser then me have assured me that Nori is acceptable; something as his guardian I should have believed. I should have been willing to fight for him, instead of teaching you to be ashamed of him.”

“We should be!” Ori stomped.

 

“No, we shouldn’t,” Dori shook his head; “Nori is Nori and that is all that matters. My fears were unfounded and I hoped that you wouldn’t be hurt by my choices. I see that I have hurt you and I’m sorry that I have, I was far too young when I took you in. I don’t regret it but I would have preferred to be older and to have a partner to share the struggles of parenting but I didn’t.”

 

“You’ll never had to struggle with that alone again,” Balin said pulling him closer.

 

“How can you forgive him for lying?” Ori glared.

 

“He did it to protect me, I may not have risen as far Thorin’s esteem as I have but I understand why. We’ve talked it out and we’ve put it behind us. I really do not appreciate your insistence on throwing that choice up in Dori’s face, he already has suffered for it and he shouldn’t have to anymore. I forgave him, and I’m the only person who has the right to be angry with him for it.” Balin snapped.

 

“Ori stop, Ori that’s enough.” Kili said tugging on his hand.

 

Thorin’s scowl had grown sharper and colder the longer that Ori continued to berate Nori and Dori. The only ones who had the right to be displeased with them were Balin and Dwalin…

 

Dwalin noticed that Thorin was scowling at them and drawled, “I would obey Kili, for you’ve earned Thorin’s displeasure.”

 

“Are you sure it isn’t your Nori who has?” Ori sneered as Kili drew him away.

 

Not long after Kili took Ori away, Thorin noticed that Fili roused and seemed to have slept through the conversation.

 

Leaving Dwalin still confused much to everyone other then Nori’s amusement.

 

They ate the offered Elven way bread and drank from the river to replenish their energy from yesterday’s exhausting ‘adventures’.

 

They were about to start off again when they heard a neigh…

 

Elrohir let out a strange sort of whistle…

 

To their collective surprise they saw the Elven rangers’ horses herd their ponies out of the trees.

 

A subdued cheer went up from the company.

 

“Alright since we had the horrendous news that Azog the Defiler lives and is chasing us because Dwalin escaped I suggest we pack the returned ponies as best we can and get ready to run.” Thorin scowled.

 

Immediately the Company and their Ranger guides reloaded their steeds and the pack ponies.

 

Then they, with the exception of Bilbo and Bombur who had to be lifted onto a pony, mounted and broke their makeshift camp.

 

Their Elven rangers did their best to erase any sign they had been there.

 

Thorin had no doubt that Nori’s resignation, Kili’s pained expression, Ori’s fury, Dori’s sorrow, Óin’s amusement, Balin’s irritation and Dwalin’s confusion were apparent to the rest of the Company even if the reasons weren’t.

 

Bilbo stayed snuggled into Fili’s arms as they rode following the river they had camped beside.

 

“What are we looking for?” his heir Fili asked curiously.

 

“Likely the Ford of Carrock,” Balin replied stiffly.

 

“Is it the only crossing?” Bilbo asked as he looked at the river with a shiver.

 

“The safest for miles. The river can be treacherous what with whirlpools and cataracts.” Balin shrugged.

 

Bilbo flinched, “No decent hobbit can swim.”

 

“You’re not a usual hobbit,” Gandalf said drawing near, “for you’re far more Took than Baggins when it comes to the point. Come now Bilbo you’ve faced Trolls, Storm giants and Orcs bravely; why should a river unsettle you more then those dangers?”

 

“I am small and silent all the better to sneak around them or attack. A river is more unpredictable.” Bilbo muttered lamely.

 

“I promise to teach you if you wish.” Fili said with a smile in his voice.

 

“You’re letting me ride with you until I get comfortable with a pony and you’ve taught me how to use a sword…” Bilbo mumbled.

 

“I just want you to be confident in your skin Bilbo. I want you to see how very worthy you are, Mahal made you for me and we fit.” Fili said in Bilbo’s ear.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Thorin saw Bilbo shiver. Why of all things had Mahal forged Fili’s One as a hobbit?

 

As the sun fell lower on the horizon, a sense of uneasy fell over the company.

 

An hour after sunset there came a great thundering from direction the Misty Mountains and soon after the howl of wolves.

 

“Orcs!” Elrohir snarled in Sindarian.

 

“Wargs!” his twin mumbled.

 

Gandalf pointed with his staff, "There is the Ford!"

 

They raced ahead with Gandalf shouting, “BEORN! ORCS!”

 

A loud earthshaking roar that resembled that of a bear answered them; storming out of the Carrock was a huge angry black bear.

 

 

Given the difference in their size, Thorin preferred to avoid someone who could flatten him with a single blow or eat him for a snack.

 

The bear stormed past the party who rode along the ford following Gandalf through the lowest part of the river.

 

To the horses, the water was up to their knees but the shorter ponies had it to their backs really.

 

Bilbo and Ori were exceedingly nervous…

 

It wasn’t until they reached the other side of ford, landing on a large island in the middle of the Anduin River that Gandalf and their ranger companions slowed.

 

Behind them they could hear the howls of the wargs, the shouts of the Orcs and the roar of ‘Beorn’.

 

They didn’t cross the island to the other side of the Great River; rather they stopped just inside the trees in a clearing. The ponies were restless but the horses belonging to Gandalf and the Rangers were calm.

 

“Shouldn’t we be helping?” Dwalin grumbled.

 

“You’re no more in shape to fight then Ori and Kili are.” Nori retorted.

 

This time it was Dwalin who flinched at the coldness of the other’s tone.

 

“When Beorn is a bear it’s wise to keep out of his way especially if you’re a stranger. His companions are less likely to in possible danger because he knows them by name and by scent.” Gandalf said sternly. “I would prefer to arrive at the Lonely Mountain with all of you more or less in one piece.”

 

The company stayed put until a very large man appeared, if it weren’t for the full black beard and the silver streaked black hair, this Beorn looked liked a giant Dwalin.

 

“Gandalf,” Beorn growled, “why have you brought strangers into my home and Orcs to my door?”

 

“I’m striking against the Shadow in my own way. You can appreciate that I know.” Gandalf said smoothly. “The Ford is also the best way to cross the Anduin. When one travels with a Durin or two, the Orcs of Moria will give chase.”

Beorn snorted, “Very well, since you’re here the least I can do is offer you some hospitality. My home is large yet it is more like an Edain’s barn and I have many friends but I will not countenance their being treated as animals that you are used to. They are friends of mine and they also are different from others like them. I eat no meat and I will allow none in my house. I can however offer you all plenty of fresh cream and honey but that is all I can offer.”

 

Thorin shrugged, “If we can eat nothing but vegetables and fish with the elves it would be rude to refuse a meal or insult a host.”

 

Bilbo beamed at Beorn, “Honey and cream would be an interesting meal…”

 

“What are you little one?” the bear-man frowned. “Elves, dwarves and wizards I know but I don’t know you.”

 

Bilbo flushed, leaning more against Fili but looking at their host curiously. “I’m a hobbit but Gandalf and my Khazad friends call me a halfling.”

 

“Nori son of Stor.” Beorn smirked, “odd to see you with company.”

 

Nori coughed, “I wasn’t sure you’d recognise me.”

 

The giant snickered, “Different hair but you still smell the same as that time I had to patch you up after a run in with Moria Orcs.”

 

Nori rolled his eyes, “I managed to not have to pick a fight with them this time. Dwalin on the other hand got himself captured and they tore the shit out of his back. Óin over there conned me into fixing him up.”

 

“Now he won’t talk to me.” Dwalin grumbled.

 

“Nothing to talk about.” Nori retorted coldly.

 

“Well come on then Nori son of Stor. You can lead the rest if they trail behind.” Beorn said with a deep rumbling chuckle.

 

Thorin found himself noticing that familiar great patches of flowers had begun to spring up, all the same kinds growing together as if they had been planted. Especially there was clover, waving patches of cockscomb clover, and purple clover, and wide stretches of short white sweet honey-smelling clover. There was a buzzing and a whirring and a droning in the air. Bees were busy everywhere.

 

They were bigger than hornets. The drones were bigger than your thumb, a good deal, and the bands of yellow on their deep black bodies shone like fiery gold.

 

“We are getting near,” Nori observed dryly. “We are on the edge of his bee-pastures.” After a while they came to a belt of tall and very ancient oaks, and beyond these to a high thorn-hedge through which you could neither see nor scramble over.

 

They soon came to a wooden gate, high and broad, beyond which they could see gardens and a cluster of low wooden buildings, some thatched and made of unshaped logs: barns, stables, sheds, and a long low wooden house. Inside on the southward side of the great hedge were rows and rows of hives with bell-shaped tops made of straw. The noise of the giant bees flying to and fro and crawling in and out filled all the air.

 

Beorn flung open the gates, “Well come in if you wish. Orcs know not to linger too near. I thrash them soundly when they do…”

 

The company followed their host down a wide track towards the house. Some horses, very sleek and well groomed, trotted up across the grass and looked at them intently with very intelligent faces; then off they galloped to the buildings.

 

The company’s ponies and horses were impatient.

 

“Why don’t you unpack and let them roam a bit. My horses will look after them, they will not stray.” Beorn said gruffly.

 

Gandalf and their Elven companions were the first to alit.

 

Thorin followed Beorn and members of his own company through a dark door that opened out of the courtyard into the house. Following him they found themselves in a wide hall with a fireplace in the middle. Though it was summer there was a wood-fire burning and the smoke was rising to the blackened rafters in search of the way out through an opening in the roof. They passed through this dim hall, lit only by the fire and the hole above it, and came through another smaller door into a sort of veranda propped on wooden posts made of single tree-trunks. It faced south and was still warm and filled with the light of the westering sun which slanted into it, and fell golden on the garden full of flowers that came right up to the steps.

 

Inside the hall it was now quite dark. Beorn clapped his hands, and in trotted four beautiful white ponies and several large long-bodied grey dogs. Beorn said something to them in a queer language like animal noises turned into talk. They went out again and soon came back carrying torches in their mouths, which they lit at the fire and stuck in low brackets on the pillars of the hall about the central hearth. The dogs could stand on their hind-legs when they wished, and carry things with their forefeet. Quickly they got out boards and trestles from the sidewalls and set them up near the fire. Then baa, baa, baa was heard, and in came some snow-white sheep led by a large coal-black ram. One bore a white cloth embroidered at the edges with figures of animals; others bore on their broad backs trays with bowls and platters and knives and wooden spoons, which the dogs took and quickly laid on the trestle-tables. These were very low, low enough even for Bilbo to sit at comfortably.

 

Beside them a pony pushed two low-seated benches with wide rush-bottoms and little short thick legs for Gandalf and Thorin, while at the far end he put Beorn’s big black chair of the same sort (in which he sat with his great legs stuck far out under the table). These were all the chairs he had in his hall, and he probably had them low like the tables for the convenience of the wonderful animals that waited on him. What did the rest sit on? They were not forgotten. The other ponies came in rolling round drum-shaped sections of logs, smoothed and polished, and low enough even for Bilbo; so soon they were all seated at Beorn’s table, and the hall had not seen such a gathering for many a year. There they had a supper, or a dinner, such as they had not had since they left the Last Homely House in the West and said good-bye to Elrond. The light of the torches and the fire flickered about them, and on the table were two tall red beeswax candles.

 

Here they sat on wooden benches while Tharkun began a tale, telling a very undetailed description of their travels.

 

Soon dishes of honey and mugs of cream were served.

 

Beorn had very large bowls that he drank out of; slightly smaller versions of his dishes were served to their two Elven companions and Tharkun.

 

It was nice to eat something that wasn’t that Elven travel bread that Tharkun called _Lembas_

 

There they had a supper, or a dinner, such as they had not had since they left the Last Homely House in the West and said good-bye to Elrond. The light of the torches and the fire flickered about them, and on the table were two tall red beeswax candles.

 

After Tharkun told their tale, Beorn in his deep rolling voice told tales of the wild lands on this side of the mountains, and especially of the dark and dangerous wood, that lay outstretched far to North and South a day’s ride before them, barring their way to the East, the terrible forest of Mirkwood.

 

Mirkwood formerly known as Greenwood the Great Forest, Dwalin knew lay between them and Erebor.

 

Passing through alliance betrayer Thranduil’s territory was unwelcome but it was the shortest way to Erebor…

 

XooooooX

 

After the tales ended, they were dismissed from the dining hall and shown accommodations where they could wash their clothes they’d had dirtied because of the storm a few nights and have those damaged by the goblins repaired if possible.

 

Their shirts were lost causes but the trousers were possible…

 

As a weaver and a trade tinker, Dori had the things needed to fix the clothing and so Dwalin, Bofur and Bomfur had asked Dori to fix what he could.

 

Thorin decided that they were travelling at a fast enough pace that they could rest for a day to recover.

 

That would give Dori time to fix some clothing for Dwalin, Bofur and Bombur.

 

It might also allow Dori to negotiate for stored hair from either Beorn’s dogs or ponies so that he could turn it into thread and build clothes to replace the damaged one or even patch if possible.

 

Besides Dwalin who was the worst beaten needed time to recover and perhaps, Nori would see fit to assist him which would possible prevent Nori from continuing to seek death…

 

Azog would not give up his hunt for them…

 

Between their escape and leading Azog’s Orcs into an ambush by Beorn, it would only infuriate the Great White Orc all the more…

 

They needed as much time to recover as they could spare if only to be all the stronger for when they came upon the filth that had taken Moria from them…

 

He would make those filthy brutes pay for flogging his shield brother Dwalin as well as their non-related company members Bofur and Bombur…

 

XooooooX

 

Smaug was haunted by half-remembered dreams that shifted from what felt like the past to what might be the future.

 

Smaug just wanted to find his heart…

 

It felt closer though he never moved…

 

He slept fitfully since coming to Erebor…

 

Searching always searching…

 

Surely Lùthien hadn’t lied so where was his heart?

 

Was he destined to be alone searching in vain for his salvation?

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

_Thorin felt the warm embrace of heat…_

_He was a swordsmith but this felt like home…_

_His earliest memory was his grandfather showing him the great forges of Erebor and promising that they would be his one day._

_It was the Forge that he loved best, better then the treasury or the Arkenstone…_

_“Thorin…”_

_His name was whispered and it smelt of the forge…_

_Thorin felt his body begin to melt in anticipation, his One…_

_“That’s it Thorin, melt for me…”_

_Thorin called for his One in his native tongue…_

_“Aüle knew what he was doing when he forged you for me. So gorgeous…so desirable…so mine…”_

_“I need you…”_

_“Patience my Heart…patience…”_

_“Only you would dare tease a Durin like this…” Thorin fumed._

_“It would be so boring if I came when I was called. You know that’s not my nature Thorin…”_

_Then he was pounced on…_

 

Thorin woke up and punched his pillow.

 

The fire long dead…

 

So close…

 

He could hear his One’s voice, his body and heart ached together. He felt more tugged home, he’d promised Dwalin a day of rest to heal…then they would begin their journey through Mirkwood.

 

Thorin needed to go home…

 

It started for Fili and Kili’s sake but now it was for his own…

 

XooooooX

 

_He remembered this place…_

_It was a natural cavern that he discovered with his One, it lay deep in the mountain. Untouched except for their hands alone…_

_Lying on a natural ledge like table lay his One…_

_“Thorin…” he called out in a teasing voice._

_Thorin’s name was whispered and his mate said that it smelt of the forge…_

_He could see that Thorin’s body begin to melt in anticipation, his One…_

_“That’s it Thorin, melt for me…” He drawled._

_Thorin called for him in his native tongue…_

_“Aüle knew what he was doing when he forged you for me. So gorgeous…so desirable…so mine…”_

_“I need you…” Thorin begged gruffly._

_“Patience my Heart…patience…” he snickered._

_“Only you would dare tease a Durin like this…” Thorin fumed._

_“It would be so boring if I came when I was called. You know that’s not my nature Thorin…” he called out teasingly._

_Then he pounced on Thorin…_

 

Smaug woke up…

 

His bed in the treasury was cold and hard…

 

Nothing like the one in his dreams…

 

In his dreams he’d been a laughing streak of fire, not this scale-covered fire-breathing dragon…

 

Thorin…

 

Was Thorin his heart?

 

Smaug felt empty and hollow…

 

Lonely…

 

 

His heart wept, _come home, come home to Erebor…I’m waiting…_

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

Thorin rose early the morning they were to depart Beorn’s Carrack…

 

They dined on fresh cream and honey before packing…

 

Much of their company seemed sleepy given their early start…

 

Thorin was impatient to leave…

 

He was conscious enough to thank their host politely but he was anxious to be going…

 

In fact, they all thanked Beorn before mounting and riding away with the skinshifter following them out of his fenced property and through the small stand of trees upon the carrack.

 

They splashed through the ford and then followed the sons of Elrond.

 

They rode for hours…

 

Elladan rode back through the company offering them _lembas_ so they could continue without stopping for a meal.

 

It was late afternoon when they entered Mirkwood…

 

Elrohir scowled, “The forest feels foul…stick to the path.”

 

Since Bilbo was of course still riding with Fili, though Nori thought they’d gotten in some riding practice on their day of rest, there was little chance of him getting lost.

 

It was a few hours after sunset when Elrohir began talking to Thorin about stopping for the night.

 

Thorin begrudgingly agreed.

 

“A fire is both a hazard and a safeguard here…” Elladan muttered.

 

“A shame that is true but still we need one. Stay close, Elladan and I will fetch firewood.”

 

“The filthy Orcs usually avoid Mirkwood so that isn’t a usual danger…” Elladan sighed.

 

Dwalin scowled, “Then what is?”

 

Elrohir frowned, “You don’t know?”

 

“Why should we?” Thorin grumbled. “We’ve not been in contact with Thranduil the Shirker since he refused to aid us and we’ve spent our years of exile from Erebor living in the ruins of Belegost.”

 

“Spiders, monstrous spiders. Father calls them the spawn of Ungoliant…”

 

Then the Elven twins vanished into the trees…

 

Bilbo and Bombur began to pull out the cooking pot and hardtack.

 

Their flasks were still mostly full.

 

They had gotten a habit of taking a sip or two and passing it on, two types of flasks made no noise: full and empty ones. It was only a precaution…

 

The twins returned with wood…

 

On the back of two of the ponies was a casket of water that the Elladan had negotiated from Beorn during their day of rest.

 

They used some of the water from a casket for when Elrohir and his twin returned, the elf praised them.

 

“The water nearest the Great Forest Road is enchanted, those who drink of it fall into strange dreams. We brought water with us to safeguard us from it.”

 

Thorin knew this naught and the pondering look on Balin proved he did not either.

 

Balin thanked their companions for their foresight.

 

Bombur and Bilbo made a quick meal for them and the weary travellers ate it gladly.

 

Thorin approached Elrohir, “I would like discuss night watch.”

 

“My brother and I need less rest then your Company and we are willing to share watch. Yet we would be glad of the great night vision your people have.”

 

Elladan murmured the tongue of the Khazad, Khazudul with his friend, “Bifur and I will take first watch.”

 

“I will take a second watch,” Elrohir added, “when we travel with our foster brother Estel, his Rangers take four watches to our two. Is it the same with you? We spent much time since our silent leave taking from Imladris ever moving or watched over by Mithrandir whom you call Tharkûn. Night watches are needed here in Mirkwood…”

 

“I will relieve Bifur!” his younger brother Bofur offered.

 

Nori spoke, “Dwalin and I will join Elrohir for the first of his two watches.”

 

Dwalin nodded in silent agreement.

 

Fili talked with Bilbo softly before raising his voice enough to be heard, “We will relieve Nori and Dwalin. Bilbo has offered to prepare breakfast toward the end of our watch so that we can move at first light.”

 

Thorin decided that this was good counsel and agreed, silently retrieving his bedroll and staking claim to a bit of earth near the fire.

 

XooooooX

 

Thorin woke with a start at the sound of a mighty roar from Dwalin, reaching for Orcrist and drawing it forth.

 

“Wake sons of Durin awake!” Dwalin shouted. “To arms! To arms!”

 

The Company awoke drawing their blades.

 

In the dim light of the fire, they soon perceived they were surrounded.

 

Elrohir spat, “Begone unclean spawn of Ungoliant!”

 

Elladan wielded a sword in one hand and a torch in the other. “Show no mercy for you will be shone none! These fell spiders will put you in a death-like sleep and use you for food to feed their foul offspring.”

 

Dwalin raised two of his axes, “Ori use the axe you carry for me!”

 

The spiders had been spotted before they could attack due to the great vigilance of Elrohir, Nori and Dwalin.

 

The alarm was given and despite their exhaustion the thirteen Khazad-dim, one hobbit and two elves fought mightily with steel, iron and fire…

 

The battle raged fiercely and was not yet won when the sun wanly shone through a misty forest.

 

The spiders seemed endless…

 

Then there came the sound of horses…

 

Elrohir and Elladan called out in Sindarin and the cry was answered.

 

The spiders tried to retreat but the appearance of Mirkwood elves turned the tide.

 

A golden haired elf and a fire-haired one dipped their arrows into the flames of their weakening fire and sent them flying into the spiders.

 

The monsters were set aflame and they were slain by their companions.

 

Once the spiders were routed; Elrohir and Elladan greeted the Mirkwood elves.

 

“Legolas and Tauriel, you are very well met.”

 

The blonde male elf embraced them warmly, “What brings you into Mirkwood? And with such company?”

 

“Father asked us to guide them into Mirkwood Legolas, he has put what aid he can into their quest.” Elrohir replied.

 

The elf called Legolas frowned, “Father will be unhappy…he has refused to keep the treaty between himself and those who once lived in Erebor. He will be against disturbing the rest of Smaug for fear that the treatment of Dale would be brought his gates. Although dragon fire might clear the forest of the spiders we have been fighting since the Fall of Erebor and the exile of its refugees. They have grown more numerous of late and we lose more of the forest every day. The Men-I-Naugrim has been overrun many times in recent weeks…”

 

Thorin vaguely felt that this Legolas was familiar, “You are Legolas, youngest son of Thranduil are you not?”

 

“You are Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thor. Grandson of the last King under the Mountain.” Legolas nodded, “You are coming hoping to return…”

 

“You would if it were you would you not? If you were chased from this place you call home and you thought there was a chance to reclaim it would you not try?” Thorin retorted passionately.

 

Legolas was thoughtful when he replied, “I would, I will give you what help I can. Father will be displeased.”

 

“Is it wise to speak so frankly.” Elladan asked warily.

 

“Tauriel and I lead only those who are loyal to us.” Legolas replied with a shrug.

 

“Are you and the lady,” Balin asked curiously.

 

Tauriel laughed even as she spoke for the first time, “We are cousins, our mothers were sisters. We were raised as siblings and such an affection lies between us.”

 

“My cousin’s heart is spoken for, my heart is still mine to call my own.” Legolas said with a shrug.

 

Bilbo seemed excited to meet more elves; Fili had learned to appreciate the sons of Elrond. He wondered if he could do the same for the son and niece of Thranduil the Shirker.

 

Somehow, Elrohir and Elladan’s horses had kept most of their ponies calm but two were lost.

 

They had to rearrange their possessions and supplies but Fili oversaw that while Bilbo saw to breakfast as promised.

 

Using some of the casketed water, Dori made coffee and tea to give them energy despite the disturbed night.

 

They packed and mounted up following the elves of Mirkwood deeper into the forest along the worn road built by the Khazad-dim of Erebor after it’s founding by Thrain I.

 

The exiles from Erebor; Thorin, Balin, Dori, Gloin and Dwalin looked upon Thranduil’s kin with suspicion while Kili, Fili and Nori were willing to treat them with wary friendship.

 

Bilbo was just excited to meet more elves.

 

Amused, Elladan called him and Fili forward, “Legolas and Tauriel, this is Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. He is a Hobbit, perhaps the name _Perian_ is more familiar?”

 

Legolas frowned, “I thought there were mere legend…”

 

“Legends have some element of truth.” Elladan chuckled.

 

Tauriel nodded, “Elladan is wise.”

 

“Your company has been missed Lady Tauriel.” Elrohir commented.

 

“My training was over and my place is here in the service of my Lord Thranduil.” Tauriel shrugged.

 

Silence descended upon the riders.

 

They ate _lembas_ as their midday meal as was custom since leaving Imladris.

 

They camped in a place that was reckoned safe, far safer then their camp the previous night.

 

The elves under the joint leadership of Tauriel and Legolas together with Bombur and Bilbo prepared a meal.

 

Elladan and Elrohir ate with the elves of Mirkwood.

 

Later they in conjunction with Legolas, Tauriel and Thorin arranged for night watches before bedding down for the night.

 

XooooooX

 

It was yet another day’s riding before they would come to the Hall of Thranduil.

 

Legolas counselled Thorin, “Do not let my father suspect that you are travelling to Erebor. He will not take it well. Best to do it and be done with it before he can thwart you in your Quest. Say that your people have become too large for your halls in Ered Lúin and you are investigating mountains untroubled by the Orcs. The Misty Mountains are too dangerous, I doubt he would want you near enough to offer you the Mountains within the Greenwood but above all do not mention Erebor while you are within his Hall.”

 

They had left the road laid by their forefathers and followed the elves of Mirkwood deeper into the forest having passed through the mountains mentioned by Legolas just before setting camp. From there they followed the tributary of the Forest River that emptied into a pool in the embrace of the Mountains within the Forest.

 

Thorin who had no love for Thranduil the Shirker silently acknowledged and accepted this subterfuge.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, Thorin's experiences in Thranduil's Hall was never written but I recommend reading Thorin's Company Descends on Laketown [Esgaroth] prior to the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend reading Thorin's Company Descends on Laketown [Esgaroth] prior to this chapter.

Chapter 18

 

 

The Company currently composed of thirteen Khazad-dim and one hobbit had arrived at Erebor on their third day out of Laketown. It was the fourth day by the time they climbed it in search of the hidden door and Gandalf appeared. Yet it was the fifth night out of Laketown, which was Durin’s Day when the moon shone on the door and they found it with the aid of a thrush. Before dawn on the sixth day Bilbo was expected to enter Erebor to search for the dreaded dragon…

 

Using a branch that had burnt enough to be charcoaled they traced the outline of both the door and the key hole for future reference…

 

Thorin had been on edge for weeks but sleep was hard to come by when they were this close.

 

He was conscious of Bilbo leaving camp to enter into Erebor but he did not see Nori follow.

Nor was he aware that Fili and Dwalin were awake and anxious…

 

XooooooX

 

Smaug was woken by the sound of stumbling…

 

“I smell a child of Aüle.” He rumbled from his place sleeping in the treasury.

 

The dwarf he smelt stepped forward. “I am Nori son of Stor, brother to a prince-consort of the Line of Durin. I have come on behalf of the Line of Durin to speak with the Great Smaug.”

 

The movement brought the smell of another, an unfamiliar mixture that he could not see.

 

“There is another…he disappeared but I can smell him. He smells of Aüle and Yavanna.”

 

“Pay him no heed.” Nori said dismissively. “He will do nothing I do not say.”

 

“What would the Line of Durin want of me?” Smaug said his eyes glowing like coals.

 

Nori did not look in his eyes; he must have heard the tales told about the danger of looking into a Dragon’s eyes. “There are rumours abroad that the Great Smaug has breathed his last and that the treasure of Erebor is unguarded. Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills covets his treasure. Unfortunately, there is one who according to Khazad law has a greater claim to the treasure.”

 

“Who would that be?” Smaug said with a dangerous voice that was close to a roar.

 

Nori perched on a chest of gold. “Thorin; he was only a young prince, third in line to the Throne of Erebor when you arrived Great Smaug. Curiously, my own brother is betrothed to his youngest nephew. We were interested in an alliance with the Great Smaug. Our people have great skill with stone, jewel and metal. We thought perhaps in exchange for letting us move back to Erebor we might return it to glory so that Great Smaug can be enshrined in it and bask in reflected glory.”

 

“What about my treasure?” Smaug’s voice held a frown.

 

“Half of it would remain yours oh Great Smaug. The other half would be used to make Erebor great. Your domain would be the treasury and you can continue to sleep among our mountain’s shared treasure. One of our Company would gladly serve as a custodian, his name is Gloin Great Smaug. He can with your assistance, for I have heard that dragons possess great memories and know every treasure by sight and smell. Then you can decide how to share the wealth, what you will pay us for rebuilding Erebor. Together we will defend ourselves from the likes of Dain who wishes to take your treasure for himself.” Nori said shaking his head, “Dain is a small Khazad who believes he has the right to claim Erebor when it is already in the hands of someone far stronger.”

 

“I heard a prophecy that I would find my heart in Erebor. I have searched and searched through this place and I have found nothing.” Smaug grumbled.

 

“Perhaps, I could arrange a meeting with our Thorin and Tharkŭn.” Nori offered.

 

“Tharkŭn?” Smaug asked.

 

Nori shrugged, “He is called many names, he is a wizard and I’ve heard that he appeared when Sauron rose to power.”

 

“Sauron, in the tongue of the Nolder it meant the Abhorred or the Abominable which is a far cry from his original name; Mairon the Admirable.” Smaug snorted and there was a flash of fire in the dark. “He was always biding his time. If he could have rose up against Melkor he would have. He was always planning to make himself Lord of Arda but was merely waiting for Melkor to be cast down by the Valar. I like Sauron allowed myself to be convinced to join Melkor and seduced by promises of greatness from the side of Aüle. In return for my treachery I was tortured by Melkor and twisted into a dragon. For Melkor could not truly create unlike Aüle; he could only twist what was already made for evil.”

 

“Would the Great Smaug allow a humble Nori to invite Tharkun and Thorin to a conference? Perhaps, we can negotiate something that would benefit us both? For I doubt that one could truly overcome the Great Smaug.” Nori said appealing to the Dragon’s pride.

 

“I will meet with them. I do not trust one of Durin’s line in my Sanctuary.” Smaug said in a stern voice. “We will talk at the Gate of Erebor. One insult and I will not take it well.”

 

Nori bowed, “I will relay the will of the Great Smaug. Come my friend, we must go tell Thorin and Tharkŭn of our findings. The Great Smaug lives and will have counsel with Durin’s Heir and the Grey Wizard.”

 

Smaug watched and listened.

 

Nori and his invisible friend took nothing from his treasury as they stumbled back in the dark.

 

It was that as well as their willingness to show him their backs that made him trust them…

 

XooooooX

 

Thorin was pacing, Gandalf puffing on his pipe and Balin frowning when Fili led Nori and Bilbo back to where Thorin was waiting irritably..

 

Thorin glared, “What took you so long?”

 

“Well first we had to find the treasury.” Nori drawled, “Got lost a few times. Then we had to negotiate with Smaug himself.”

 

“He lives?” Thorin swallowed, the surprise of that made him forget the lecture he might have given the nosy Khazad for ignoring Gandalf’s advice.

 

Nori scoffed, “Of course he lives. What did you think? That he was dead and his rotting corpse was stinking up your treasury?”

 

Thorin scowled, “I was hopeful.”

 

“Something is pulling you to Erebor.” Gandalf observed, “It’s making you anxious and temperamental.”

 

“Smaug agreed to meet with you both to discuss terms. He was interested in possibly allowing us to return.” Nori said blandly. “That is if you can avoid insulting him or worse threatening him Thorin.”

 

Thorin glared. “He’s responsible for thousands of deaths.”

 

“Hundreds.” Gandalf corrected.

 

“If he hadn’t come then we wouldn’t have lost so many…Frerin would still be alive as well as others.”

 

“Your grandfather allowed gold to consume him.” Gandalf snapped. “Your father was barely managing to run Erebor as it was. Gold is a weakness in the design, a weakness that Yavanna herself foresaw and Sauron exploited.” He turned to Nori, “What does Smaug want?”

 

“He heard a prophecy that he would find his heart in Erebor but he’s searched and found nothing. He maybe willing to allow us to rebuild, we might only be allowed at most half of its treasure in exchange for rebuilding it.” Nori shrugged.

 

“Half? Only half?” Thorin sputtered.

 

“If you’re lucky, but were you to insult Smaug it might be less.” Nori scowled.

 

“How did you get him to agree to anything?” Gandalf asked.

 

“I stroked his ego; a dragon’s weakness is their pride.” Nori shrugged. “He particularly wishes to see you Tharkûn.”

 

“The origins of Dragons are a source of debate among the White Council.” Gandalf mused.

 

“He claims he was one of Maiar, in the service of Aüle. He called us the children of Aüle, well he called me that but claimed Bilbo whom he could not see was the child of Aüle and Yavanna.”

“Many Maiar fell in those dark days…some by choice, others by force.” Gandalf said shaking his head.

 

“Well anyway, Smaug wishes to meet you both at the Gates of Erebor. He says he doesn’t trust a Durin in the Treasury.” Nori shrugged.

 

Thorin’s scowl deepened.

 

“With the history of gold lust it makes sense Uncle.” Fili said gently.

 

“I’m not my grandfather.” Thorin grumbled.

 

“You were named for him.” Balin pointed out.

 

Thorin glared at him.

 

Balin shrugged, “If I can’t join you then I’ll go have tea with Dori.”

 

Nori smirked, “Tell him I’m quite fine.”

 

“Aside from bruises.” Dwalin muttered from behind them, he seemed to have appeared behind Fili, Bilbo and Nori.

 

“From tripping over fallen stone or walking into walls in the dark. Unlike you Dwalin I don’t have excellent night vision from living in a mountain.” Nori retorted, he pulled Dwalin close by his shirt and kissed the burly warrior. “I appreciate that you worry about me.”

 

Dwalin turned red, coughing nervously.

 

“Perhaps, there maybe something about the sons of Stor…” Balin mused, “They seem to be quite intriguing.”

 

“Perhaps it is the line of Durin.” Nori teased, “Your cousin Gloin is with Fili’s elder sister, Kili is with Ori and we’ve captured you two.”

 

“My cousin Ferumbras is quite enamoured with Bofur.” Bilbo grinned.

 

“Bit awkward with you all pairing off.” Thorin grumbled.

 

“Come on Thorin. We have a dragon to talk with.” Gandalf said sharply, “They don’t like to be kept waiting. We must be diplomatic if you ever wish to hold the title of King under the Mountain.”

 

Thorin scowled.

 

“I’ll stay with Fili.” Bilbo said quietly. “I don’t want to be a distraction for you three.”

 

Thorin shrugged.

 

XoooooX

 

Thorin was stiff backed but had an aura of wary interest as he led them to the Gates of Erebor.

 

Nori was overwhelmed by the sheer glory of Smaug in daylight. “Oh Great Smaug,”

 

“You are Olórin, are you the one this son of my master Aüle calls Tharkûn?” Smaug seemed not to hear him and was stunned at the sight of Gandalf.

 

Gandalf seemed to glow with blinding light, “I am, I was once the guest of Lady Neinna, the faithful servant of Manwe and Varda. We were five who were sent to be the hands of the Valars and to combat Mairon when he rose to power.”

 

“I am…I was…”

 

“You were Salmar were you not?” Gandalf barked.

 

“I do not remember how I fell. I was told that I betrayed my master; I believed it until I stood before you both. Now I am not so sure…I…you are whom I have searched for. I find that I am too tormented to look upon you. You must be Thorin, the Rightful King under the Mountain.” Smaug said tiredly.

 

“You are one of the lost spirits of fire?” Gandalf frowned.

 

“Is there a way to see whether I betrayed my master or if I were tricked? My heart is here, like Meilan I would choose to stay yet I am unworthy. I am trapped in this form…” Smaug asked; his clawed feet moving closer to Thorin yet his yellow eyes remained fixed on Gandalf though they tried to look away.

 

“You can submit yourself to Manwe and Varda; perhaps Illuvatar would grant you redemption.” Gandalf nodded.

 

“I will do so. I shall not hide and skulk as Mairon did.” Smaug said quietly. He bowed, “Send for one who can inscribe a contract between us, Thorin.”

 

Nori bowed, “My brother, the prince-consort is the royal scribe, would that be of service Great Smaug?”

 

“Though I do not resemble my former self, my name was Salmar. I would prefer to make that the name that I inscribe this bond between Thorin and myself.” The dragon said sternly. “I am less great then Olórin here, for he is a Maia who serves Manwe and Varda and he has never deviated from his loyalty.”

 

Nori bowed once more and scurried away.

 

“I am the weakest of those sent. Saruman the White as he is called here in Eriador, considers me the weakest even if Radagast the Brown is the weakest in mind. We all had different charges given by our Vala beyond that given to us all…”

 

“Radagast?” the dragon asked.

 

“You knew him in the First Age as Aiwendil.” Gandalf offered.

 

“An odd fellow but likeable.”

 

That was the last Nori probably heard of the conference considering how fast he was running back to camp.

 

XooooooX

 

Thorin was shocked to find himself sexual excited when Smaug roared.

 

Gandalf frowned,. “What was that about?”

 

“Apparently Nori’s brother saw fit to insult me and Nori apologized.” Smaug drawled.

 

Thorin was shifting closer to Smaug but he wasn’t really conscious of it. He hadn’t realised how beautiful the dragon was when he dragged his grandfather out of the treasury that fateful day…

 

To an outsider it would seem that Salmar was standing closer to Thorin and that Thorin seemed to bask in his presence. All of his hatred for Smaug the Abominable was seemingly vanished…

 

“How is Arien?” Salmar asked.

 

“Still piloting the Sun; with Tilion still following ever after.” Gandalf shrugged.

 

“Ah…we were close once, Arien and I. I remember now, we were what the Children of Illuvatar would call siblings. She must be very angry with me...” Salmar frowned.

 

“The contract Salmar?” Gandalf asked gesturing at Ori who had taken out parchment, quill and ink.

 

Ori was perched on a large piece of stone that had been torn off the gate. He was studiously ignoring Nori as he prepared himself to record.

 

“I Salmar, also known as Smaug the Magnificent or Smaug the Terrible do grant to Thorin and his thirteen companions one-half of the treasure of Erebor. The treasure is to be divided by the Khazad Gloin and myself upon my return from the throne of Manwë. At no point is Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain to enter the Treasury until my return.”

 

Ori glared, “Why would you deny our Leader the right to visit the Treasury?”

 

“To protect him from the madness that gold has wrought on the royal lines cause by the Rings of Power.” Gandalf said sharply.

 

Thorin scowled, “I never wore it.”

 

“Never the less it was worn by your sire and grandsire, thus it would have an effect on you.” Gandalf frowned, “It’s the nature of the rings of power touched by Sauron.”

 

Thorin growled, “But Sauron didn’t forge Durin III’s ring!”

 

“He tainted their purpose and his Master ring changed what was meant as a gift into a curse.” Gandalf snapped. “This is Salmar’s attempt to protect you from fallen under the sway of gold as Thror did! Would you doom your people before they returned?”

 

Thorin glared, “Of course not! We’ve suffered enough as it is!”

 

“Then agree to not enter the treasury!” Nori glared, “The Ring of Durin III damned us all! It brought us Durin’s Bane because of his greed we delved too deep and brought a Bal-roq into Khazad-dûm’s hallowed halls. The fame of the Durin folk’s wealth brought Orcs of Angmar to Mount Gundabad our holy site and Smaug to Erebor. Countless have died for greed. Is your pride worth the lives of more? Dain will come, who else? Erebor must stand strong and it is not worth your pride. There are orphans enough among the Khazad-dim!”

 

Thorin sighed, “Agreed. If you will hurry back…”

 

Salmar raised a clawed foot and placed it on Thorin’s shoulder, “I will come back. No matter what I will come back to you. You are my heart, the Heart of the Mountain and the one Illuvatar meant for me. Together we will build a kingdom stronger then Melian and Thingol, our children will be as powerful as Lùthien.”

 

Gandalf stood outside the Gates of Erebor and shouted aloud, “ _Gwaihir_!”

 

At once a great eagle appeared.

 

The great dragon formerly called Smaug fell before the eagle, “Servant of Manwë Súlimo!”

 

Gandalf stroked the eagle’s feathered head, “Cousin, this is a lost fire Maia of Aüle. He wishes to be given over to our Master for judgment. He is unsure of whether he fell by choice or was forced to it. I would take him myself but my task is not complete thus I cannot escort him myself.”

 

“I hear and obey Olórin.” The mighty eagle said inclining his head; “while escorting a dragon is not usually part of my duties I am sure that Manwë will allow me to enter Aman with him. I will leave my brother Landroval and send Meneldor ahead. Doubtless, Tulkas and Eönwë will meet us at the shore of Valinor.”

 

“Tulkas…he will want me chained.” Salmar said shaking slightly.

 

“You do not have to submit yourself for judgment.” Gandalf said quietly.

 

“I will not hide from the Mânawenûz; though no doubt Námo will want to cast judgment on me instead for my deeds which are no doubt recorded by Vairë.” Salmar frowned.

 

“There are things that she understands not even as she weaves them. Like Námo and Manwë, she to will have to ask Illuvatar how to interpret what she has woven.” Gwaihir said with a shrug. “Watch over this one Olórin, I will send one before and ask the other to oversee my people and continue our watch.”

 

Salmar nodded, “I will wait. If I am redeemed and return quickly by your definition, you will wait for me Thorin won’t you?”

 

Thorin flushed, “I waited this long for you, what is more time?”

 

The eagle returned quickly, “I am a servant of Manwë, a Maia as are you. Do not let the form fool you; for it was my father who with Eärendil brought down Ancalagon the Black.”

 

Salmar bowed, “I submit myself for judgement.”

 

“Come, it is a long flight to Valinor and to Mount Taniquetil.” Gwaihir said sharply.

 

“You must go at once before the Necromancer learns and attempts to stop you.” Gandalf counselled.

 

The dragon and the eagle went winging through the sky their faces to the West.

 

Immediately Gandalf forced Thorin to sign the contract with Salmar and Balin to witness along with himself.

 

Then Thorin looked to the Mountain’s broken gates. “Home. I have come home at last. I am Thorin II, King under the Mountain and this is my Hall.”

 

Gandalf held out a hand to Thorin, “I am glad that our mission was an unlooked for success. Be careful Thorin, son of Thrain there is said to be a curse upon a dragon’s horde. It calls to its former owners to challenge its Reclaimer for their share, remember the lesson of Fram, son of Frumgar, Lord of the Éotheod. I must go, for I am needed in Mirkwood.” He whistled and his horse appeared, Gandalf leapt into the saddle and was riding with great speed down the mountain.

 

Nori snatched the contract between Salmar and Thorin, “The Custodian of the treasury is Gloin and he will take possession for he is an honourable sort until Salmar returns. It is the one place no one but Gloin will enter. We can move into the mountain and begin repairs but that is all.”

 

“Who died and made you king?” Ori glared.

 

“King?” Nori scoffed, “I’m just looking out for all of us. If we fall under the sway of the dragon’s horde it will damn us all.”

 

“We should send word to the Thrain that all is in readiness. They will no doubt said their colonists, I believe that Ferumbras said that he would begin the arrangements at once.” Balin offered.

 

“We can send Bilbo but I need Fili here.” Thorin said in a dark voice. “We’ll send word to Dís that she can begin preparations to move our people from the ruins of Norgrod here.”

 

Nori frowned, “Wouldn’t it be wiser to send word by Bofur? He was quite fond of Ferumbras and he would go far more quickly. I believe that Bofur would consider it an honour to be sent.”

 

“The messenger must be Bilbo for he is one of those creatures.” Thorin replied sharply.

 

Nori skulked off with the contract leading them back towards camp…

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bard's Request is partially concurrent but The Destruction of Esgaroth is recommended to be read prior to this chapter.

Chapter 19

 

 

It was quickly becoming clear that the longer they were in Erebor, the more affected Thorin’s mind was.

 

If their leader wasn’t brooding in the throne room of Thor, Thorin stood in the top most room of the gatehouse and looked out with mad eyes.

 

The more Thorin pressed to enter the treasury to search for the Arkenstone, the stauncher Gloin appeared. He was entrusted with its protection and the time had not come in which to enter.

 

Thorin’s preoccupation meant he noticed not…

 

Yet while Thorin saw and ate naught, in his name much was begun….

 

 

XooooooX

 

Bofur was on watch during a long night when Thorin was in the gatehouse staring seemingly at nothing.

 

He saw looking out towards the ruined city on the edge of the lake.

 

There seemed to be points of light there, like torches or braziers.

 

Who would come there? Their passing had revealed that many of the roofs were rotted so that they had fallen in or blown off.

 

What remained of the gates too had not survived the passage of time well…

 

“Enemies…” Thorin’s voice was rough for he spoke little since the contract was struck between him and Smaug. “Enemies have come to threaten my kingdom.”

Bofur knew little about what was arranged between Smaug and Thorin other then that Thorin was not to step into the treasury. Anytime Thorin tried to send them into the treasury to search for the Arkenstone, Balin and Gloin refused to allow it.

 

This reaction was not the Thorin Bofur had come to know during their travels…

 

“Thieves! Enemies to Erebor! Awake! Awake!” Thorin stomped out of the top of the gatehouse, “You there!” he yelled at Bofur, “Awaken our companions! Erebor will be secured before morning!”

 

Bofur was confused; if anyone had come to that city then surely they needed help.

 

Reluctantly, he did as he was bidden and went to find Fili and Balin to whom they had obeyed since Thorin’s illness began.

 

XooooooX

 

What only two? Have you come to argue with me? I am your king! Have you turned against me once I brought us to the home we had lost.” Thorin raged.

 

Fili sighed, “No uncle you are our king, we only wish to offer counsel. Those who come to Dale maybe in need of help, should we not try to help them? To show to the world the greatness of Thorin the Reclaimer?”

 

“I will show them my strength!” Thorin thundered, “I will have Erebor’s gates repaired and barred before dawn!”

 

Balin sighed, “Thorin we lack the skill and the strength to do so.”

 

“Then build me a wall from the rubble!” the maddened king railed.

 

Seeing that their king lost in madness, the company did as they were bidden with sore hearts.

 

XooooooX

 

As the Elven prince and the Lakeman rode towards the barricaded gate of Erebor, Thorin thundered, “Shoot a warning shot Kili.”

 

“Uncle they ride empty-handed!” Fili protested

 

“Fire Kili.” Thorin spoke as if he heard him not.

 

It seemed to his companions that he did not…

 

Kili would not aim to kill and shot so it landed in front of Bard’s horse.

 

Bard’s face was full of betrayal, “Thorin why do you do this? I took you into my home! We shared what we could. We come in need; for Orcs destroyed our town they burnt it to the ground. We have nothing! Once more we are cast out into the world homeless. You promised to repay us for our aid. We ask only for a fair repayment.”

 

“Repayment? When the cost of stabling our ponies bankrupted us?” Thorin sneered.  

 

“My people did not have the benefit of a strong leader, we had a corrupt one that we were bound to. He prospered while we starved; while our homes burned he fled with our gold. We don’t even have that to help us rebuild. Winter is coming let us winter with you. We will help rebuilt Erebor, in spring we will move back to Dale. We will pay you the money you give us to help rebuild Dale. We are fishermen, basket weavers and barrel makers; we know nothing of stone. It has been generations since we lived in a city of stone rather then a town made from wood. We are willing to learn, teach us! Let us bring back the golden days of Dale and Erebor together!” Bard begged.

 

“Why does the elf ride with you?” Thorin snorted.

 

“He wished to see for his own eyes that your quest was fulfilled.” Elladan replied.

 

“Thorin please, I wish to have peace between us!” Bard called back.

 

“Begone! We want no beggars here.” Thorin barked.

 

Fili shouted, “Wait! Uncle the Orcs were likely following us. Let me pay them. You promise and I would not have it said that Thorin was not honourable and broke his word.”

 

“What of the Elven soldiers? What does Thranduil come for that he rides as one to war?” Thorin hissed.

 

“He said that there is a piece that he paid for and was not delivered ere the dragon came.” Elladan shrugged as if it mattered not.

 

“If Fili will pay Bard what we owe the people of Laketown, let me pay Thranduil. I am owed one-fourteenth your share of the treasure; I have little need for the riches that would be one - twenty-eighth of the treasury of Erebor. That way there is no need for war.” Bilbo offered immediately.

 

Thorin’s face darkened with rage, “You filthy Shire rat! You have seduced my heir’s allegiance away from me! You have bewitched him with some Elvish magic!”

 

Bilbo stumbled back; “I have done nothing to take Fili from you! I only wish to help…”

 

“We need no help from alien races! Dwalin fling the Shire rat from the ramparts! He shall have no share of my treasure!”

 

Kili shouted, “You can’t kill Bilbo! You’ll damn Fili to death.”

 

“They are not Ones! Mahal would not fashion Ones for his people with alien races.” Thorin yelled in a rage.

 

“If Bilbo is not welcome in Erebor,” Fili thundered, “then neither am I! I will not darken the gates of Erebor, Thorin son of Thrain until you apologize for the rash and cruel words you have spoke this day.”

 

“Traitor!” Thorin’s hand flew out at Fili; it did not hit him or pull a weapon. Instead it tore a cloak broach that bore the crest of Durin. “You are no kin of mine, begone with your hobbit whore! Throw them out of my kingdom! They have no claim on my treasure! They will never see a single coin of it!”

 

“Uncle no!” Kili cried out.

 

“You heard me! I want them gone!” Thorin yelled, “Before I do it myself!”

 

Dwalin’s voice was thick, “Nori…we better do as he says.”

 

Thorin was viciously pleased when Fili and Bilbo were cast out of Erebor like the thieving scum they were.

 

 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 

 

Just as Salmar expected, Tulkas, the Champion of the Valar and Eönwë, Herald of Manwe and the chief of the Maiar met them.

 

“You dragon why have you come?” Tulkas roared.

 

Salmar knelt down, “To submit myself for judgment. Lùthien, daughter of Melian prophesied that I should find redemption and my Heart in Erebor. I have, standing in the presence of my heart and Olórin I question what Mairon told me. I am not convinced that I fell by choice.”

 

Eönwë turned to Gwaihir; “You are relieved of your prisoner and are sent with thanks from Manwë for your faithful service.”

 

The mighty eagle bowed and then flew back the way they had come having followed the straight road of the Eldar.

 

Salmar was left amid the company of the Herald of Manwë and Tulkas who escorted him to the citadel of Manwë Sulimo on Mount Taniquetil.

 

“The Fallen Maia of Aüle Salmar more recently called Smaug the Terrible has come Mânawenûz to stand before you for judgment.” Eönwë said when they entered the throne room of the Valar.

 

“I have sent Ilmarë to fetch Aüle and Namo.” Manwë thundered.

 

Salmar quaked at the sound of his voice. “If you think it wise.”

 

“Manwë is our Lord of course his decisions are wise.” Tulkas growled.

 

“Peace Tulkas, he has come of his own free will for judgment of deeds done by him.” Manwë corrected.

 

Tulkas scowled but fell silent.

 

When his Vala entered the chamber Salmar knew it and shame filled his being…

 

“Tell me it isn’t true! Salmar wouldn’t have served Melkor! There must be some mistake, Salmar like Arien was one of my most loyal; they were with me since the Ainulindalë. We created many things together.” Aüle said in protest.

 

“He is clearly a dragon Aüle,” Tulkas spat. “He never returned from Middle Earth. Salmar must have joined with him.”

 

Salmar shook his head, “I have no memory of it, and I have always been a loyal servant. I was told when I woke as a dragon that I joined with Melkor who was named Morgoth, the Dark Lord.”

“Who woke you?” Manwë asked.

 

“Mairon but he claimed he went by Sauron. This was a long time ago.” Salmar shrugged his wings.

 

“We often said that dragons and Bal-roqs were likely twisted servants of Aüle and Melkor. Ungoliant was one of Melkor’s as we all know.” Varda said speaking for the first time in a silvery voice. “Perhaps, Bal-rogs fell willingly and dragons did not…”

 

“Your own eagles brought tales of the destructions the dragons wrought!” Tulkas said sternly, “What proof have we that this one has not done as they did?”

“I mostly slept the long centuries.” Salmar shrugged, “I fought in no battles. My only interaction with the children of Illuvatar was when I attacked and entered Erebor. I believe some died at that time. For which I feel shame, I wish they had not.”

 

“You say you met Lùthien? When?” Varda asked frowning.

“Just before she destroyed Tol-in-Gaurhoth,” Salmar shrugged, “I am sure that she could be questioned.”

 

Manwë shook his head, “She lies in the Halls of Man, not with the Elves. We could not reach her if we wished.”

 

“I will speak for the child.”

 

Salmar felt even more shamed, his maker…

 

“Thou art Salmar, mate of Durin the First, Hand of Aüle, Sharer of Knowledge, Flame of Mahal. Stolen by Mairon and twisted into a dragon.”

The Valar and the Maiar bowed low before the voice and breath of Eru.

 

“Your good upon Arda and your loyalty to Aüle wins you pardon. You will return and help the children of your master rebuild. Your redemption will be painful my child do you wish to be redeemed?”

 

“I would be grateful for redemption, he is my Heart and to leave him was painful but I was unworthy to even look at him in this accursed form.” Salmar said stiffly.

“Come then my child.”

 

Salmar was taken in Illuvatar’s mighty hand, when it opened it was intensely hot. He glanced around, “Where are we Illuvatar?”

 

“The core of Arda my child.” Illuvatar told him “First you must undress.”

 

Scratching and clawing himself, Salmar desperately tried to shed his scales like a snakeskin. After three times through this ordeal, he began to fear that he would never be rid of the scales.

 

Illuvatar's voice told him, "You will have to let me undress you," and he tore the skin from Salmar, picked him up, and dropped him into the molten heart of Arda.

 

As Salmar washed in the lava, he realized that his soul was no longer was in pain because he had turned back into a fire Maia.

 

“Come to me my child.”

Salmar approached his creator as a spirit of pure flame, “What wilt thou my Lord?”

 

“You know there were thirteen children of Aüle. You Salmar were the mate of Durin the Blessed. Your children filled those halls first and you were the hands of Aüle to watch over the children of Durin until the loss of your Durin. Then you were captured on your way back to Aule’s Forge in Valinor, after meeting Mairon who gifted you a bracelet of gold to welcome you home. Durin’s spirit has been reforged and lives in Thorin, he is waiting for you Salmar…go to him…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Smaug is now Salmar, this fic is at an end... 
> 
> But I will post its sequel [The Second Golden Age of Durin] following the Battle of Five Armies arc which is contained in Under a fading Quarter Moon...


End file.
